Geschlechterwechsel: Eddard Stark - Eddara Stark
by RoseAkaShi
Summary: Eine Welt in der statt Eddard Stark, Eddara Stark geboren wurde.


_**Geschlechterwechsel:**_

_**Eddard Stark **__** Eddara Stark**_

* * *

„_Dass die Wölfe nach Freiheit schreien, ist begreiflich; wenn die Schafe in ihr Geschrei einstimmen, so beweisen sie damit nur, dass sie Schafe sind." (Der deutsche Jurist Rudolf Jhering)_

* * *

**Winterfell, 261 n. A. E.**

Inmitten einer der schlimmsten Schneestürme des Winters wurde die ruhige und besonnene Eddara Stark geboren. Der Maester hatte ihren Eltern gesagt, dass es wahrscheinlich ein Junge werden würde, durch ihre tiefe Bauchlage, aber er hatte sich geirrt. Drei Jahre nachdem Lady Lyarra einen Erben für Winterfell geboren hatte, gebar sie eine Tochter.

Eddara Stark war eines der ruhigsten Säuglinge, die es in Winterfell je gegeben hatte. Es schien als hätte das kleine Mädchen überhaupt kein Temperament. Ihr Gesicht zeigte eine gewisse Ernsthaftigkeit und ihre Augen waren so grau wie ein trüber Nebel.

Ihr Bruder Brandon schaut auf seine Schwester und erklärt prompt mit der Weisheit seiner drei Jahre, dass er sie vor jedem Schaden bewahren wird. Er ist froh eine Schwester zu haben. Endlich gibt es ein Wesen in Winterfell, das hilfloser ist als er und dessen Beschützer er sein kann.

* * *

**Winterfell, 265 n. A. E.**

**Eddara Stark**

Als Eddara vier Jahre alt ist, wird ihre Schwester Lyanna geboren. Rot und schreiend verkündet sie der Welt ihre Ankunft. Die kleine Lyanna ist deutlich hübscher mit ihrem Puppengesicht als Eddara, aber das stört die Vierjährige nicht.

Es ist auch das Alter, wo sie auf einmal aufhören soll mit ihrem Bruder zu spielen. Jetzt soll sie die Künste einer Dame lernen. Aber schon am Anfang bemerkt Eddara wie wenig sie es mag und wie schlecht sie darin ist. Handarbeit ist furchtbar, tanzen ist umständlich und Eddara ist der festen Überzeugung, dass es ihr nie gelingen wird einen anständigen Knicks zu machen. Aber mit dem singen und dem musizieren kann sie sich anfreunden. Es beruhigt sie, wie das reiten auf ihrem Pony.

* * *

**Winterfell, 267 n. A. E.**

**Eddara Stark**

Ihr Bruder Benjen wird geboren, was ihren Vater sichtlich freut. Endlich hat er den erwarteten Ersatz. Eddara liebte ihren kleinen Bruder und spielte gerne mit ihm. Sie liebte es mit seinen kleinen Fingern zu spielen.

Ihr Unterricht in den „weiblichen Künsten" langweilte sie. Der Unterricht beim Maester war in Ordnung. Sie mochte es zu lesen, zu schreiben und auch zu rechnen. Maester Walys sagte ihr, dass sie einmal eine gute Lady für einen Lord werden würde und seinen Haushalt perfekt führen würde. Er hielt sie für klug und gab ihr gerne Bücher zu allen Themen mit aufs Zimmer, damit sie diese lesen konnte.

Aber was Eddara am meisten interessierte, war das erlernen von Bogenschießen und der Umgang mit dem Schwert. Nicht weil sie leidenschaftlich rebellieren wollte, sondern weil sie einfach der Meinung war, dass jeder dazu in der Lage sein sollte, die Menschen, die er liebte, verteidigen zu können. Es schien logisch, denn wie ein Sprichwort von der Bäreninsel lautete: Die Frauen des Nordens haben gelernt, dass jene ohne Schwerter trotzdem durch ein Schwert sterben können.

Deshalb trainierte Eddara – ohne deswegen viel Aufhebens zu machen – jeden Tag im Götterhain mit dem Schwert. Manchmal kam Brandon dazu und trat gegen sie an.

* * *

**Winterfell, 270 n. A. E.**

**Eddara Stark**

Ihre Gouvernante befand dass ihre Stickereien hoffnungslos waren, aber dass ihre Stimme wunderbar war. Einen Segen der Götter, meinte sie. Deshalb durfte Eddara dem Unterricht der Handarbeit oft fern bleiben, um dafür zusätzliche Stunden zum Üben mit ihrer Gitarre zu haben.

Die anderen Damen lästerten gerne über sie, weil sie so wenig Damenhaft war und nicht einmal ein wenig hübsch. Sie hatten Mitleid mit ihrem zukünftigen Ehemann. Eddara schaute dann oft abends in den Spiegel und schaute sich ihr ausdrucksloses Gesicht an. Viel zu eckig, lang und blass. Ihre Haare hatte sie meist zu einem einfachen Zopf nach hinten gebunden. Uninteressiert von dem was sie sah, zuckte Eddara dann mit den Schultern und legte sich ins Bett um zu schlafen.

* * *

**Winterfell, 271 n. A. E.**

**Eddara Stark**

Als sie zehn Jahre alt war, starb ihre Mutter an einer Lungenentzündung. Ihre Mutter hatte ihr lange durch die Haare gestreichelt, bis sie irgendwann eingeschlafen war. Eddaras Tränen würden lange Zeit danach nicht trocknen.

* * *

**Hohenehr, 273 n. A. E.**

**Eddara Stark**

Schließlich wurde Eddara mit Bethyna Ryswell und ihrer Cousine Amara Ruhmspeer aus den Sturmlanden nach Hohenehr zu Lord Arryn geschickt. Dort wurde sie seinen jüngsten Nichten, Gwynys und Sirsha Waynwald vorgestellt. Alle vier Mädchen waren hübscher und damenhafter als Eddara, aber keine von ihnen war bösartig. Zusammen konnten sie spazieren, picknicken, lesen und reiten gehen. Mit Gwynys und Amara verband sie auch die Liebe zur Musik. Nur fürs Kämpfen interessierte sich keine von ihnen.

Deswegen trainierte Eddara weiter heimlich. Unten in den Kerkern von Hohenehr, wo meist keiner war. Einmal aber war sie nicht allein und beinah schlug sie jemand, bei einem Drehmanöver den Kopf ab. Zum Glück duckte er sich rechtzeitig.

„Verdammt!", schrie der Junge, den sie als Lord Arryns anderes Mündel erkannte. Robert Baratheon. „Hast du einen harten Schwertarm, Mädel."

So begann ihre Freundschaft mit Robert Baratheon, der ab da an zu ihrem täglichen Trainingspartner wurde. Und im Gegensatz zu seinem Verhalten zu anderen Damen, machte er sie nicht einmal an.

* * *

**Hohenehr, 279 n. A. E.**

**Eddara Stark**

Als sie achtzehn war, überreichte ihr Lord Arryn einen Brief von ihrem Vater, wo ihr mitgeteilt wurde, dass sie mit Elbert Arryn verlobt wurden war.

„Ich freue mich, dass du ein Teil meiner Familie wirst, Eddara", sagte ihr Lord Arryn. „Ich hab dich liebgewonnen, wie eine Tochter."

Leicht lächelte Eddara. Auch sie sah Lord Arryn als ihren Vater. Allerdings war ihr Elbert bisher nicht besonders aufgefallen. Wenn sie an ihn dachte, dann hatte sie ständig seinen leidenden Gesichtsausdruck vor Augen.

Aber das alles war egal. Ihr Vater hatte die Verlobung arrangiert, wie es Brauch war und sie würde ihre Pflicht tun. „Wann werden wir heiraten?"

„Nächstes Jahr", antwortete Lord Arryn ihr. „Erst einmal reisen wir zu dem Turnier in Harrenhal, das Lord Whent veranstaltet."

* * *

**Schnellwasser, 279 n. A. E.**

**Eddara Stark**

„EDDY!", schreit Brandon, wenn er sie sieht. Schnell laufen sie aufeinander zu und Brandon hebt sie hoch, um sie dann herumzuwirbeln. Für ihn war Eddara seine Lieblingsschwester. Aber damit war er nicht allein. Auch Lyanna und Benjen beanspruchten sie als ihre Lieblingsschwester. „Du bist groß geworden. Ich hab dich so sehr vermisst."

In Schnellwasser waren sie alle zusammen getroffen, denn dort wurde Eddara Brandons Verlobte vorgestellt, die einen besseren Knicks machte, als Eddara jemals zu Stande bekommen würde. Zwar sah Lady Catelyn nicht auf ihre Schlichtheit herab. Aber als sie zum ersten Mal gemeinsam in einer Runde saßen und stickten, merkte sie was Lady Catelyn wichtig war und weswegen sie bereit war die Nase zu rümpfen.

„Blöde Kuh", fluchte Gwynys später unverfroren. „Die wird sich wundern, wenn sie merkt, dass sie Lord Brandons Herz nicht mit ihren dummen Stickereien halten kann. Ich hab noch nie jemand getroffen, der die Worte einer Septa so heilig nimmt wie sie."

Ihre Freundinnen hielten immer zu ihr, dafür war Eddara dankbar. Jede von ihnen war eine Schönheit, mehr als Catelyn Tully und hatte beeindruckende Qualitäten. Doch keine von ihnen spielte sich so auf. Lady Catelyn war nicht im klassischen Sinne arrogant. Sie schien sich nur selbst als Heilige zu sehen, was Eddara nicht gefiel.

Lyanna ist tief unglücklich, weil sie mit Robert verlobt wurden war. Eddara versuchte ihre Schwester aufzumuntern und erzählte ihr von Elbert: „Er sieht so aus, als würde er ständig schreckliche Qualen durchleiden. Es gibt niemand der so einen ausgeprägten leidenden Gesichtsausdruck besitzt."

Aber Lyanna hatte nicht wie früher mit der Ehe an sich ein Problem, sondern mit Robert. „Es heißt, er hat bereits einen Bastard im Grünen Tal gezeugt. Wie kann ich erwarten, dass ein solcher Mann mir treu bleibt?"

Eddara windet sich. Sie weiß nicht was sie zur Roberts Verteidigung aufbringen soll. Außerdem hatte sie Mya kennengelernt und mochte das kleine Mädchen. „Er wird dich lieben, Lyanna, und er wird dich nie schlecht behandeln. Das ist mehr Respekt als viele Frauen von ihren Ehemännern erwarten können."

Es waren keine Worte die Lyanna beruhigten. Nur die Tatsache, dass auch Eddara in eine Ehe gezwungen werden sollte, die sie eigentlich nicht wollte, hielt sie davon ab böse auf ihre Schwester zu sein.

* * *

**Harrenhal, 279 n. A. E.**

**Eddara Stark**

Als sie Harrenhal sah, war Eddara überwältigt. Es war mehr als zehnmal so groß wie Winterfell und schien mehr für Riesen geeignet zu sein als für Menschen. Banner und Zelte waren bereits um das große Schloss aufgestellt und zeigten das Ritter und Lords aus allen Teilen Westeros angereist waren, um Ruhm und Ehre zu erlangen.

Der Geruch von der Menschenmasse war ekelhaft. Eddara mochte auch den ganzen Prunk nicht, der überall zur Schau gestellt wurde. Sie hielt nichts von Rittern, die sich gegenseitig vom Sattel holten und in einem wirklichen Kampf keinen Augenblick standhalten würden. Für sie waren Turniere überflüssige Veranstaltungen.

Genervt betrachtete sie die jungen Damen, die bei jedem hübschen Mann der vorbei kam kicherten und sicher auf der Suche nach einem passenden Ehemann waren. Bethyna verdrehte lächelnd die Augen, als sie bemerkten wie die Damen Brandon beäugten. Außer ihr, war Bethyna die einzige, die auch bereits verlobt war. Mit Niklaas Ruhmspeer, ihrem Cousin.

Als sie einen noch nicht genutzten Platz fanden, um ihre Zelte aufzustellen, gerieten sie gleich in Schwierigkeiten. Drei junge Knappen, deren Gesichter ein grausames Lächeln zeigten, traten auf einen Jungen, der im Dreck lag, ein. Ned erhaschte einen Blick auf ein bronzefarbenes Hemd und das grüne Siegel von House Reet auf dem Ärmel des Jungen.

Lyannas Gesicht wurde rot vor Wut, als sie vorwärts trottete. Schnell folgte Eddara ihrer Schwester, hob ein Schwert vom Boden auf und reichte es ihrer Schwester.

„Das ist ein Bannermann meines Vaters, den ihr da tretet!"

Als sie das Schwert schwang, waren alle drei Knappen in der Lage auszuweichen, aber es brachte sie dazu so schnell wie ihre Beine sie tragen konnten, davon zu laufen. „Feiglinge!", schrie Lyanna ihnen hinterher.

„Geht es euch gut?" Ned bückte sich und half dem jungen Mann auf. Er war klein, aber die Weisheit in seinen Augen widerlegt sein wahres Alter. Er war eindeutig erwachsen. Sein braunes Haar war kurz geschnitten und seine tiefen Jadeaugen blickten auf ihre grauen, als er zustimmend nickte. „Ich bin Howland Reet."

„Es ist mir ein Vergnügen, sie kennen zu lernen, Howland. Ich bin Eddara Stark und das ist meine Schwester, Lyanna. Kommen sie mit uns zurück in unser Zelt. Ich werde eure Schnitte reinigen, damit sie sich nicht entzünden."

Sie brachten ihn zurück in eines der ersten Zelte, die von den Dienern aufgestellt wurden, und Lyannas köchelnde Wut kühlte etwas ab. Eddara wickelte vorsichtig den Verband um Howland Reets Arm, dessen Wangen unter Eddaras aufmerksamem Blick einen interessanten Schatten von Rot bekamen.

„Danke ihnen beiden für eure Hilfe", sagte Howland. „Ich schäme mich, dass ich sogar die Hilfe brauchte."

„Unsinn. Niemals wären wir bereit gewesen diese dummen Knappen unseren Vasallen Lord in den Dreck treten zu lassen", winkte Lyanna von der Entschuldigung ab und grinste Howland an, der bei ihren Worten leicht zusammenzuckte. Eddara dachte daran wie sehr ihre Schwester anscheinend das Selbstwertgefühl von Männern und Frauen unterschätzte. Es war sehr fragil und Lyanna hatte Howland gerade beleidigt ohne es zu wissen.

„Fühlt euch nicht verlegen, Howland. Es waren drei gegen einen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr der Sieger gewesen wärt, wenn es ein fairer Kampf gewesen wäre. Was die Schnitte angeht, sorge dich nicht einmal darum. Es ist immer ein Vergnügen. Haus Stark ist sehr dankbar für die Loyalität, die House Reet im Laufe der Jahre gezeigt hat." Sie warf Howland ein freundliches Lächeln zu und er gab es zurück.

* * *

**Harrenhal, 279 n. A. E.**

**Eddara Stark**

Es war die großartigste Halle, die Eddara jemals gesehen hatte. Groß genug für eine Armee. Von allen wenden hingen aufwendige Wandteppiche herab. Neugierig schaute sie auf die große goldene Harfe, die in der Mitte der Halle drapiert wurden war.

Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen, als der König eintrat. Zu sagen, dass der Mann nicht gut gealtert war, wäre eine Untertreibung. Seine langen gelben Fingernägel hatten nur noch eine halbe Armlänge vom Boden, als er leicht gebeugt lief. Seine wirre silberne Haarmähne betonte seinen exzentrischen Ruf und es schien als müsste er aufpassen nicht auf seinen Bart zu treten.

„Normalerweise beziehe ich mich nicht auf Gerüchte", begann Brandon flüsternd. „Aber meine Güte, der Mann sieht wirklich verrückt aus, oder?"

Eddara stößt ihren Bruder mit den Ellenbogen in den Bauch. Brandon ist manchmal so dumm. Sein Mund wird ihn irgendwann in Schwierigkeiten bringen, da war sie sich sicher.

Danach sahen sie zu wie der König nach „Jaime Lennister" rief und ein blonder Junge, der definitiv jünger als sie war, wurde in die Königsgarde berufen. Viele klatschten, aber viele waren auch still. Gwynys, die zu ihrer linken saß, flüsterte ihr zu: „Es heißt Lord Lennister ist nur deshalb in Casterlystein geblieben, weil der König ihn seinen Erben weggenommen hat. Daher hat er auch sein Amt als Hand des Königs niedergelegt." Dann war das keine Ehre, sondern eine Strafe. Eddara bemitleidete den Jungen, der in das Spiel der Erwachsenen geraten war.

König Aerys saß am hohen Tisch neben Lord Whent. Aber die Menge konzentrierte sich nur auf Rhaegar Targaryen, der silberne Prinz, der den Raum betrat. Er nahm sich die Zeit verschiedene Lords anzuerkennen, bevor er sich seinen Vater näherte.

Alle Männer und Frauen, sogar Lyanna, hielten in ihren Handlungen inne und starrten auf den Prinzen, als er vorbeikam. Er hatte einen besseren Ruf als sein Vater. Durch seine Gabe für die gelehrten Künste und seine Liebe für Lieder war er bei den Menschen sehr beliebt.

Eddara würde den Prinzen nicht gutaussehend nennen. Mit seinen violetten Augen und seinen feingeflochtenen silbernen Haaren konnte der Prinz als sehr schön beschrieben werden. Schließlich drehte er sich um und setzte sich auf den Hocker an der goldenen Harfe. Der Saal wurde still und alle setzten sich auf ihre Plätze, um angestrengt der Melodie zu lauschen.

Der Prinz begann langsam zu spielen. Eine eindringliche, traurige Melodie, die viele Damen Tränen in die Augen trieben. Sogar einige Männer im Raum waren von der Musik ergriffen, hörten Aufmerksam auf die Harmonie. Feuchtigkeit sammelte sich in ihren Augen, die sie später dem Wein zuschreiben würden. Auch Lyanna weinte bei dem melancholischen Lied.

Eddara Stark, die eine Liebhaberin der Musik war…? Eddara schlief einfach ein.

Es war nicht schlecht an sich gewesen, aber es war zu Trist und zu langsam für ihren Geschmack. Ernsthaft, eine Schnecke hätte zehnmal die Halle durchqueren können, bevor Rhaegar mit seinem Lied fertig war. Sie wachte durch einen Spritzer Wein auf, der auf ihren Arm fiel. „Lyanna!", schrie Benjen voll Wut, dessen Tunika klatschnass war.

„Du hast es verdient!", schreit Lyanna zurück und stellte ruhig den Becher ab. Eddara beobachtete wie sie ein paar Tränen von ihren Wangen wischte. „Lyanna sind das T-" „Nein, Eddara!" Lya warf ihr einen warnenden Blick zu und Eddara hob abwehrend die Hände. Das letzte was sie tun wollte, war den Zorn ihrer Schwester zu wecken.

Damit begann die Eröffnungsfeier.

* * *

**Harrenhal, 279 n. A. E.**

**Eddara Stark**

Robert tanzte mit ihr, bevor sie bemerkten, dass sie schrecklich zusammen waren, sich gegenseitig andauernd auf die Zehen tretend. Danach fragte er Lyanna, die sich zu einem Lächeln zwang und akzeptierte. Ihr Cousin Niklaas tanzte mit Bethyna. Die beiden verstanden sich gut. Gwynys und Amara waren mit die schönsten Damen im Raum und es mangelte ihnen nicht an Aufmerksamkeit. Ihre Freundin Sirsha, obwohl sehr schön, interessierte sich nicht fürs tanzen. Sie hatte einen Gesprächspartner in einem kleinen Jungen gefunden. Nein, einen Zwerg. Der Lennister-Zwerg. Eddara war erstaunt das er da war.

Es war Howland Reet, der zu ihr kam und sie überraschte, als er sie um einen Tanz bat. Er war ziemlich leichtfüßig und wirbelte die lachende Eddara herum, die es wiederum schaffte ihn nicht auf die Füße zu treten. Am Ende verbeugte er sich vor ihr und dankte ihr für den Tanz.

Eddara entdeckte ihre Schwester strahlend lächelnd mit Prinz Rhaegar auf der Tanzfläche. Verwirrt hob sie eine Augenbraue, zuckte dann ihren Schock aber mit einer Schulterbewegung weg. Prinzessin Elia tanzte mit ihrem Bruder Prinz Oberyn. Robert schien mit Cersei Lennister zu flirten, während Sirsha tatsächlich mit Tyrion Lennister tanzte. Die wunderschöne Ashara Dayn hatte Ser Barristan als Tanzpartner, bevor sie ausgerechnet zu Eddaras Bruder Brandon wechselte. Hoffentlich war sie klug genug, um nicht auf ihn herein zu fallen.

Jemand räusperte sich hinter ihr und erschreckte sie damit. „Nun, unsere Geschwister tanzen miteinander. Sollen wir dasselbe tun, Lady Stark?" Eddara fiel beinah in Ohnmacht. Vor ihr steht Arthur Dayn, in Fleisch und Blut, das Schwer des Morgens, der großartigste Ritter der Königsgarde in seiner Generation. Seine lila Tunika passte perfekt zu seinen weißen Umhang und betonte seine violetten Augen. Es war als wäre sie von dem Anblick erschlagen. Die wundervollste Verkörperung von Männlichkeit stand vor ihr und sie spürte, wie ihr das Blut in die Wangen rauschte.

Leicht nickte sie, viel zu nervös um sprechen und nimmt seine ausgestreckte Hand in ihre eigene, sodass er sie auf die Tanzfläche führen kann. Zuerst war sie zu sehr damit beschäftigt, ihn nicht auf die Zehen zu treten, um sich zu unterhalten. Doch sie merkte schnell, dass Ser Arthur sie perfekt führte, sodass es keine Komplikationen gab.

„Wie habt ihr den Lächelnden Ritter im Einzelkampf besiegt?"

Ser Arthur sieht von ihrer Frage anscheinend überrascht aus. Hatte noch kein anderer diese Frage gestellt?

„Nun, sein Kampfstil war ziemlich brutal und er war extrem gewagt in der Offensive, aber seine Verteidigung wies Mängel auf. Daher benutzte ich die dornische Kampfmethode, die grundbasiert auf Bewegung und-" Plötzlich stoppte der Ritter in seinen Worten. „Es tut mir leid, Mylady. Sei ihr sicher, dass ihr das hören wollt? Es muss furchtbar langweilig klingen."

„Ich hab doch gefragt", meinte Eddara lächelnd. „Bitte fahre fort und so detailliert wie möglich. Ich bin ein großer Bewunderer deines Kampfstils. Es gibt auch nicht viel, dass man im Norden über den dornischen Kampfstil lesen kann. Mein Schwertkampfstil beruht auf Mugai-Ryū."

Arthur sah davon sehr verwirrt aus. „Du kämpfst? Mit einem Schwert? Ich dachte nicht das Frauen im Norden sowas tun würden."

„Auf der Bäreninsel kämpfen sie vorwiegen mit der Axt und in der Eng meist mit dem Speer. Bogenschießen kann jede Frau des Nordens. In Everdeen wird man militärisch ausgebildet und früher wurden sechs der neunzehn Burgen an der Mauer von Frauen gehalten." Kurz stoppte sie. „Jetzt sind natürlich nur noch drei Burgen überhaupt besetzt. Ich denke es könnte euch überraschen, was Frauen alles tun können", antwortete sie scharf. Dann aber besann sie sich und sagte schnell entsetzt vor sich selbst: „Nein, ich wollte nicht… Ich entschuldige mich, dass war nicht sehr damenhaft-"

Zu ihrer Erleichterung begann Arthur zu lachen. „Ihr vergesst, dass ich in Sternfall aufgewachsen bin und Dorne ist meine Heimat. Frauen kämpfen genauso gut wie Männer dort und ich zweifele keinesfalls an euren Fähigkeiten, Lady Stark."

Nach dem Tanz setzte Ser Arthur sich mit ihr hin und beendete seine Geschichte über den Lächelnden Ritter. Er erzählte ihr auch von verschiedenen Schwertkampftechniken, die er in akribischer Feinarbeit anwendet und Eddara hing an jedem Wort seiner Lippen. Nahm alles genau zur Kenntnis. Es war das nützlichste Gespräch ihres Lebens.

Am Ende verabschiedete er sich von ihr. „Danke, dass ihr mit mir getanzt habt, Lady Stark. Ein Ritter ist immer ehrlich, daher muss ich gestehen, dass mich die königliche Garde und der Prinz aufgefordert mit mindestens einer schönen Dame zu tanzen. Ich bin froh, dass ihr es wart und es gibt mir mehr, als euch klar sein mag, Lady Eddara." Ser Arthur küsste ihre Hand und verbeugte sich vorbildlich vor ihr, bevor zurück zum Prinzen ging und ihn, wie auch Prinzessin Elia, aus der Halle begleitete.

Vergiss Rhaegar Targaryen, dachte sie. Arthur Dayn war der galanteste Ritter, den Eddara jemals getroffen hatte.

* * *

**Harrenhal, 279 n. A. E.**

**Eddara Stark**

Abends saß Eddara an ihrer Gitarre. Sie hatte eine Melodie im Kopf und versuchte ihre Gefühle in einem Lied auszudrücken. Aber noch hatte sie nicht genügend Ruhe.

Als Gwynys sie eine unbekannte Melodie spielen hörte, flötete sie fröhlich: „Eddara ist verliebt. Verliebt ist sie. Ich weiß auch in wen. Hat mit ihm geredet den ganzen-" Um sie unterbrechen, warf Eddara ein Kissen auf sie, dass sie aber nur zum Lachen brachte.

Schnell stellte Eddara ihre Gitarre weg und verschob das komponieren auf ein anderes Mal. Dann wenn sie allein war.

* * *

**Harrenhal, 279 n. A. E.**

**Eddara Stark**

Es gab Ärger, als Lyanna versuchte Howland Reet dazu zu überreden an dem Turnier teilzunehmen und den Knappen eine Lektion zu erteilen. Als es ihr nicht gelingen wollte, sagte sie schließlich: „Ich kann am Tjost teilnehmen."

„Lyanna, nein", sagte Eddara entsetzt. „Was, wenn du erwischt wirst?"

„Es wird sich lohnen, die Gesichter der Knappen zu sehen! Komm schon, Eddy, hilf mir mit diesen Riemen!"

Die ältere Schwester schüttelte den Kopf. Verzweifelt darüber, dass Lyanna einen großen Fehler machen würde.

„Lyanna, denk über die Konsequenzen nach. Außerdem, wer kann sagen, dass du die Knappen überhaupt besiegst? Sie haben sich für die Listen qualifiziert und du hattest seit Jahren kein Turnierschwert mehr in der Hand. Seit Vater es dir verboten hat und immer eine Dame auf dich aufpassen lässt. Die Lanze ist schwer und wenn du verlierst, wirst du das Selbstbewusstsein dieser Männer nur noch stärken."

Tatsächlich schien ihre Schwester daraufhin einsichtig zu sein. „Du hast recht. Es macht keinen Spaß, wenn ich versage." Aber dann erschien ein böser Schimmer in ihren Augen. „Aber ich denke nicht, dass du versagen wirst, Eddy."

Das ganze Blut lief aus Eddaras Gesicht. „Absolut nein!"

* * *

**Harrenhal, 279 n. A. E.**

**Eddara Stark**

Eddara hatte nicht den geringsten Schimmer wie sie da hineingeraten war.

„Fürs Protokoll: Ich halte das für eine sehr schlechte Idee", sagte Eddara zum Abschied und bekam von ihrer Schwester ein Schild mit dem lachenden Herzbaum gereicht.

„Tritt sie in den Staub", antwortete Lyanna ihr nur.

Irgendwann erklang ihr Name, als sie mit den anderen Rittern zusammen wartete und sie wagte sich auf ihren ersten Ritt. Als sie den ersten Knappen von seinem Pferd stieß, pumpte Eddara ihre Faust in die Luft und freute sich über ihren Sieg. Sie hielt Turniere immer noch für sinnlos, aber sie konnte zugeben, dass dieser Rauch eine gewisse Anziehungskraft hatte und einen Nervenkitzel, der dadurch entstand, dass sie eigentlich nur aufgrund ihres Geschlechts ausgeschlossen wurde.

Obwohl sie es mehr für einen Freund tat, als für alles andere.

Alle jubelten, als sie ihren zweiten Kampf antrat, wobei der Knappe noch leichter herunter ging, als der andere. All die Jahre, wo sie Robert trainiert hatte, zahlten sich endlich aus.

Ihr dritter Gegner war aus Haus Frey. Dieser Knappe war der geschickteste und der schwerste zu schlagen. Eddara entschied sich ihre Lanze leicht nach oben zu bewegen und der Knappe schlug auf dem Boden auf. Die Menge brüllte vor Zustimmung, neugierig auf den mysteriösen Ritter.

Einen Moment ließ Eddara das alles auf sich wirken. Hier stand sie. Hunderte von kleinen Leuten und Adeligen schrien ihren Namen. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben fühlte Eddara Stark sich wie sie selbst. Sie war eine Ritterin. Eine, die die Ehre ihres Freundes verteidigte. So wie sie es sich immer erträumt hatte. Aber falsch. Es war das zweite Mal, dass sie so fühlte. Bei ihrem Gespräch mit Ser Arthur hatte sie sich auch so gefühlt.

Sie fühlte sich frei.

Dann ritt Eddara zu dem Rittertrio, dem die Knappen gehörten. Dafür war sie schließlich angetreten. „Bringt euren unhöflichen Knappen Respekt und Ehre bei, Sers. Das ist alles was ich erwarte." Kein anderer Lohn für ihren Sieg war ihr wichtig.

Eddara hätte sich gewünscht, dass dieser Moment ewig anhielt, aber dem konnte natürlich nicht so sein.

„NEHMT DIESEN RITTER FEST!" Die harte Stimme klang wie Nägel die über Metall zogen. König Aerys.

Ihr Herz klopfte unregelmäßig und sie spornte schnell ihr Pferd an. Da waren Ritter, die sie verfolgten, so viel war ihr klar. Weiße Mäntel erschienen am Rand ihres Blickwinkels zusammen mit einem silberhaarigen Mann, der auf einem roten Sattel auf einem schwarzen Ross saß.

Verdammt! Der König hatte den Prinzen und die Königsgarde nach ihr geschickt!

Zitternd in ihrer Rüstung raste sie in den Wald hinein. Sie betrat das Dickicht und brachte ihren Hengst erst zum stehen, als sie die Geräusche der Pferdehufe nicht mehr hörte. Erleichtert schickte sie das Pferd weg. Sie konnte damit sowieso nicht bei den Zelten auftauchen. Erschöpft nahm sie ihren Helm ab und wischte sich ihre braunen spröden Haare aus dem Gesicht, die an ihr zu kleben schienen. Eddara war vollkommen schweißgebadet.

Als sie Schritte hörte, versteckte sie sich sofort hinter einem Baum. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. Nein, nein, bitte nicht, betete sie inständig. Ihre Augen weiteten sich schockiert, als ein Mann auf einmal neben ihr trat. Seine violetten Augen weiteten sich genauso wie ihre. Als sie schreien wollte, hielt er ihr schnell die Hand vor dem Mund.

„Hier ist niemand", rief Ser Arthur. „Lass uns dahinten noch suchen, Oswell."

Ungläubig sah sie dem Mann nach, indem sie sich spätestens jetzt wahrhaftig verliebt hatte. Als ihre Schritte verklungen waren, machte sie sich daran die Rüstung zu vergraben. Am Ende fehlte nur noch ein Loch für ihr Schild.

„Lady Stark?"

Eddara fuhr herum und stand plötzlich niemand anderen als Rhaegar Targaryen persönlich gegenüber.

* * *

**Harrenhal, 279 n. A. E.**

**Eddara Stark**

Der Prinz sah geschockt aus. Obwohl er sie musterte, machte er keine Anstalten näher zu ihr zu kommen. Sie musste ein furchtbarer Anblick sein. Verschwitzt, dreckig – da sie Löcher für die Rüstung gegraben hatte – mit Hosen und einem Hemd, dass sie sich von Brandon geliehen hatte. Eine wahre Dame. Tatsächlich.

Rhaegar Targaryen dagegen sah wie der Prinz gekleidet aus, der er war. Sein silbernes Haar war ordentlich zurückgebunden, im Gegensatz zu Neds unordentlichem Pferdeschwanz. Seine Kleidung bestand aus Seide in der Farbe der aufgehenden Sonne, gepaart mit dunklen Lederstiefeln.

Eddara nutzt die augenblickliche Überraschung des Prinzen und dreht sich auf den Fersen um. Sie hat Geschichten von der bevorzugten Hinrichtungsmethode des verrückten Königs gehört und sie würde lieber im Wald leben wie ein Wildling, als zu einem Knusperfeuer verbrannt zu werden.

Leider war Rhaegar nicht so verblüfft wie es den Anschein gehabt hatte. Er jagt sie durch den Wald und rief ihren Nachnamen, aber sie achtet nicht darauf. Schließlich stolpert Ned über eine knorrige Baumwurzel und war dabei mit dem Boden Bekanntschaft zu machen.

Zwei Hände griffen nach ihrer Taille und hielten sie sanft fest. „Lady Stark, geht es euch gut?" Eddara schlug seine Hände weg von ihr. „Geh weg von mir!"

„Ich fürchte, ich kann nicht, Mylady." Er greift nach ihrem Arm und weigert sich sie loszulassen. „Nicht, wenn ihr euch mich zuerst erklärt."

„Warum ist es wichtig? Ihr werdet mich euren wahnsinnigen Vater übergeben und wir wissen beide was danach passiert."

Rhaegar zieht eine Grimasse. „Glaub mir, Lady Stark, ich habe nicht die Absicht, euch an meinen Vater zu übergeben. Denkt ihr, ich bin blind für seine Grausamkeit? Oder noch schlimmer, dass ich seine sadistische Neigung zur Gewalt teile?" Es war jetzt wahr Wut in seinen Gesicht zu erkennen, keine Sorge wie vorher.

„N-nein, euer Hoheit. Verzeih mir. Ich nicht über einen Mann urteilen sollen, den ich nicht kenne." Eddara senkte leicht gezüchtigt den Kopf.

„Verzeiht, Mylady. Ich hätte mein Temperament nicht so verlieren dürfen. Bitte verratet mir nun, was euch dazu verleitet hat, als Mysteriöser Ritter verkleidet in den Kampf zu ziehen."

„Einer meiner Freunde wurde von diesen Knappen gedemütigt und geschlagen. Da er nicht selbst stark genug war, um im Tjost anzutreten und diesen Knappen eine Lektion in Rittertum zu erteilen, habe ich es getan. Ich bereue es nicht, Prinz Rhaegar. Die richtige Wahl ist selten auch die leichteste." Sie trifft den Blick des Prinzen. Ihre Augen sind voller Kühnheit, ohne Angst vor seinem Urteil. Eddara weiß, dass das was sie getan hatte, richtig war.

„Aber wie habt ihr gelernt zu kämpfen?", erkundigte der Prinz sich. „Ich habe mir selbst in Winterfell beigebracht, aus Büchern in der Schlossbibliothek und später im Tal." Der Prinz sieht beeindruckt aus, und er lässt ihren Unterarm los. Eddara verschwieg dabei ihre Trainingspartner, damit sie nicht vielleicht ärger bekamen.

„Nun, ihr habt die Ehre eures Freundes verteidigt. Dafür werde ich euch sicher nicht töten lassen. Trotzdem muss ich meinem Vater etwas vom Ritter des Lachenden Baumes zeigen, um ihn zu besänftigen."

Ohne viel nachzudenken, überreichte sie ihm das Schild, das sie noch nicht vergraben hatte. Die Lösung würde ihr sogar Arbeit abnehmen.

„Das wird genügen", stimmte der Prinz zu und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück nach Harrenhal. „Also ihr habt erwähnt, dass ihr aus Büchern das Kämpfen gelernt habt. Lest ihr sehr oft?"

„Es ist eine meiner Lieblingsbeschäftigungen. Ich konnte Maester Perestans Geschichten und Überlieferungen hundertmal lesen und nicht müde werden."

„Das ist auch einer meiner Favoriten", sagte Rhaegar lächelnd. „Ich habe mich immer für seinen Bericht über Summerhall interessiert." „Ihr meint den Teil über die Prophezeiung? Es ist interessant genug, doch es endete alles sehr tragisch, nicht wahr?"

„So war es." Rhaegars Augen schienen sehr fern, als er in den Horizont sah. Zum ersten Mal sah Eddara den rätselhaften Prinzen sehr klar. Er war nachdenklicher und ruhiger als sie erwartet hätte. Bisher hatte sie ihn als charismatischen Mann gesehen, wie viele andere Lords des Südens, aber jetzt schien er nachdenklich und ernst zu sein. „Verzeiht mir, Lady Stark. Ich war für einen Moment in Gedanken versunken."

„Es ist in Ordnung. Wirklich", beruhigte sie ihn. „Mir passiert das auch sehr oft und der Wald ist der perfekte Ort dafür. Ruhig, ungestört."

„Prinzen sollen kämpfen und reden, nicht denken und lesen." Er sagt es so, als hätte er es schon hundertmal von jemand anderen gehört.

Eddara erinnerte sich an die Worte ihrer Gouvernante. „Ladies sollen tanzen und sticken, nicht reiten und mit Schwertern oder Lanzen kämpfen. Aber hier sind wir."

Prinz Rhaegar kicherte. „Wisst ihr, Lady Stark, ihr seid noch kühner als eure Geschwister. Ihr seid nur viel besser darin es zu verstecken."

Leicht runzelte sie die Stirn. „Mein Prinz, aber ich kam um nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass ihr mich die ganze Zeit mit „Lady Stark" ansprecht. Kennt ihr meinen Vornamen etwa nicht?"

Der Prinz errötete. „Es scheint eure Wahrnehmung ist ebenso stark, wie eure Tapferkeit. Ich hatte gehofft, dass ihr es nicht bemerken würdet."

„Es ist in Ordnung. Die meisten Menschen erinnern sich mehr an meinen Bruder Brandon oder meine Schwester Lyanna. Ihr seid nicht der erste, der meinen Namen nicht kennt. Ich heiße Eddara."

„Lady Eddara Stark. Verzeihen mir, ein Prinz sollte eigentlich alle Namen seiner Untertanen kennen."

„Klingt wie eine Last."

Prinz Rhaegar sah sie seltsam an. „So ist es, aber es ist keine Entschuldigung dafür, dass ich euren Namen nicht kenne. Besonders da ihr die Dame seid, die mein Freund Arthur sich zum tanzen ausgesucht hat und von der er seither die ganze Zeit spricht."

Jetzt war Eddara diejenige die errötete. Ihr Herz schlug schneller vor Glück von der Information. „Tut er das wirklich?" Bestätigend nickte der Prinz.

Als sie den Außenbezirk von Harrenhal erreichten, wusste Eddara, dass sie sich trennen mussten, damit die Leute nicht misstrauisch wurden.

„Danke, dass ihr mich begleitet habt, euer Hoheit und das ihr mein Geheimnis behaltet. Für das was es ist wert ist, mein Prinz-" „Nennt mich bitte Rhaegar." Eddara stoppte, entschied sich aber seiner Bitte zu folgen. „Für das, was es wert ist, Rhaegar, denke ich, dass ihr der bessere Mann seid, wenn ihr den Thron besteigt. Besser als euer Vater. Das ganze Reich weiß es. Ihr seid freundlich und nachdenklich gegenüber euren Untertanen, viel mehr als König Aerys und weniger ein Kriegstreiber. Ihr mögt das als Schwäche betrachten, aber ich denke es ist eure größte Stärke."

Rhaegar starrt sie lange nach ihren Worten an. „Ihr seid wirklich… anders, Lady Eddara, aus Mangel an einem besseren Begriff. Danke. Ich hoffe, eine bessere Welt zu bauen, wo die kleinen Leute und auch die Adeligen eines Tages ihren König nicht fürchten müssen."

Eddara dreht sich um, um zu gehen, aber Rhaegar greift nach ihrer Hand um sie wieder aufzuhalten. „Zur Erinnerung, Lady Eddara, die Leute kennen vielleicht euren Namen oft nicht, weil ihr von euren Geschwistern überschattet werden, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass euer Name nicht wissenswert ist."

Sanft schüttelte Eddara den Kopf. „Ihr müsst mich nicht trösten, Rhaegar. Ich weiß, dass ich schlicht bin, besonders im Vergleich zu Lyanna." „Lyanna ist unglaublich schön, ja… auf traditionelle Weise, wie eine frische Winterrose. Aber eure Schönheit kommt von dem Stahl, der darunter liegt, Mylady. Eure Freundlichkeit, eure Stärke, eure Beharrlichkeit. Ihr mögt nicht schön sein wie andere, aber ihr seid auffallend, so wie es wenige andere sind."

„Ich danke euch, euer Hoheit", flüstert Eddara und knickste tief, weil sie nicht wusste, was sie sonst sagen sollte. So ein Kompliment hatte ihr noch nie jemand gemacht.

„Bis wir uns wiedersehen, Mylady."

Der Silberprinz geht und hält den Schild des Ritters des Lachbaums in der Hand. Sie beobachtet, wie er sich zurückzieht und langsam kehrt sie selbst zu ihrem Zelt zurück.

_Er wird ein großer König sein._ _Männer werden gerne für ihn sterben._

Wenn sie nur gewusst hätte, wie richtig sie gewesen war.

* * *

**Harrenhal, 279 n. A. E.**

**Eddara Stark**

Für das Fest musste Eddara sich baden, um all den Schmutz loszuwerden und da sie dabei war sich zu Recht zu machen, beschloss ihre Cousine Amara ihre Haare zu flechten. So bekam sie eine nördliche Frisur, die anders als bei den Südländern zum größten Teil offen war. Dazu zog sie ein weißes Kleid an mit grauen Stickereien. Im Gegensatz zu Lyanna, die zumeist blaue Kleider bevorzugt, trug Eddara immer ihre Hausfarben.

Bereits als sie den Saal betrat, hörte sie das Geklatsche über den Mysteriösen Ritter, dass alle beschäftigte. Viele spekulierten über die Identität, aber niemand war auch nur nah dran.

„Ich kenne euer Geheimnis, Lady Eddara", flüsterte jemand in ihr Ohr und Eddara erstarrte sofort. „Was bekomme ich dafür, dass ich euch nicht verrate?"

Schnell drehte Eddara sich um, sah in das schelmisch grinsende Gesicht von Arthur Dayn und errötete als sie von seinen violetten Augen gefangen genommen wurde. Ihr Herz schlug schneller bei seinem Anblick.

„Was möchtet ihr, Ser Arthur?"

Grinsend hielt er seine Hand hin und verkündete: „Ich habe drei Bedingungen für mein Schweigen."

Vorsichtig ergriff Eddara seine Hand und runzelte die Stirn. „Gleich drei Bedingungen?" Aber Arthur ließ sich nicht beirren. „Es ist ein sehr wertvolles Geheimnis", meinte er. „Und der Preis ist fair. Als erstes bekomme ich einen Tanz von euch."

Damit brachte Arthur sie auf die Tanzfläche und Eddara wusste nicht was sie tun sollte. Sie hatte keine Angst, aber ihr Herz schlug so schnell, dass sie befürchtete, dass jeder es hören konnte. Ihre Hände waren feucht und sie hatte das Bedürfnis dumm zu grinsen.

Schnell schüttelte Eddara jeden dummen Gedanken ab. „Was ist die zweite Bedingung?" „Morgen, bevor die Sonne aufgeht, treffen wir uns im Wald", erzählte er ihr. „Dort werdet ihr gegen mich kämpfen und mir zeigen wie gut ihr seid."

Arthur wollte mit ihr kämpfen! Der berühmteste Ritter der Generation wollte tatsächlich gegen sie kämpfen! „Falls ich einverstanden bin", sagte sie und brachte Arthur damit nur weiter zum grinsen. „Was ist die dritte Bedingung?"

„Als letztes verlange ich…" Seine Augen wanderten weg von ihr, verblieben auf ihren Gesicht und nervös biss Eddara sich auf die Unterlippe. Ser Arthur schien sich wieder zu fangen. „Euren Gefallen."

Ungläubig weiteten sich ihre Augen. „Meinen Gefallen?" „Aber sicher, Mylady", meinte Arthur fröhlich. „Was ist ein Ritter im Turnier ohne den Gefallen einer schönen Dame? Ich könnte ohne einen solchen Schutz morgen vom Pferd stürzen und während ich verarztet werde und völlig benommen bin, könnte mir herausrutschen, dass ich heute im Wald-" „In Ordnung, in Ordnung", beeilte Eddara sich schnell zu sagen. „Ihr bekommt meinen Gefallen."

Obwohl sie ihn strafend ansah, grinste er nur weiter siegesgewiss. Eddara reckte ein wenig das Kinn. „Wisst ihr, eine Dame zu erpressen, ist nicht besonders ritterlich." „Wieso eine Dame?", fragte Ser Arthur frech nach. „Heute habe ich gelernt, dass ihr mehr ein Mann als eine Dame seid."

Irgendwie fühlte Eddara sich nicht davon beleidigt. Ganz im Gegenteil. Es schmeichelte ihr. Noch nie hatte sie sich so verstanden gefühlt. Lieber wollte sie als Mann behandelt werden, als von jemand als Dame registriert zu werden.

„Ihr seid unverfroren." „Ich bin aus Dorne", erwiderte Arthur nur. „Und ihr seid aus dem Norden. Daher macht euch das nichts aus." Da hatte er wohl recht.

Als Arthur sie zurück zum Platz führte, fragte er interessiert: „Ist das eure Lieblingskette? Ihr habt sie beim letzten Mal schon getragen." Automatisch fasste Eddara nach ihrer Kette. Es musste verwirrend für ihn sein, da Südländerinnen ihren Schmuck mehrmals am Tag wechseln zu schienen.

„Mein Vater hat die Kette für mich gefertigt", erzählte sie ihm bereitwillig. „Im Norden macht ein Mann das, wenn er eine Tochter bekommt. Wir tragen sie sehr oft und verschenken sie dann an den Mann den wir lieben. Im besten Fall natürlich bei unserer Hochzeit an unseren Ehemann. Aber es ist oft genug anders."

Es gab selten Liebeshochzeiten im Norden und wenn wurden sie groß gefeiert. Im Laufe der Jahre war Eddara bisher nur auf zwei solcher Hochzeiten gewesen. Bei ihrem Vater hatte sie immer gewusst, dass Liebe nie der Grund für ihre eigene Ehe sein würde.

„Werdet ihr eure Kette eurem Verlobten Lord Elbert Arryn schenken?", fragte Arthur leise nach.

Schnell schüttelte sie den Kopf. Ihre Augen waren überrascht geweitet. „Oh nein, nein, nein, niemals", versicherte sie ihm. „Ich-" Sie brach selbst ab, weil sie ihm nicht sagen konnte, dass sie dabei war zu überlegen, ihre Kette ihm zu geben. „Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher."

Es war dumm nicht zu wissen, welche Gefühle sie für ihn aufbrachte. War sie nur ein schwärmendes Mädchen oder eine verliebte Frau? Sie konnte es selbst nicht sagen und das war peinlich. Dabei wollte sie in Ser Arthurs Gegenwart keineswegs dumm sein.

„Mylady", verabschiedete Ser Arthur sich mit einem Handkuss. „Eure Anwesenheit war wieder einmal eine Bereicherung für meinen Tag. Vergesst unsere Abmachungen nicht."

Als sie sich setzte, gesellte sich gleich jemand zu ihr und überrascht stellte sie fest, dass es Howland Reet war. „Lady Eddara, ich hab nach euch gesucht", sagte er flüsternd. „Danke für das, was ihr heute für mich getan habt."

Eddara stürzte die Lippen, unbehaglich weil sie wusste, dass sie lügen würde. „Howland, ich hab nichts getan."

„Ihr ward die einzige, die nicht auf der Tribüne ward und die einzige die sowohl die Mittel, als auch ein Motiv hatte, als Mysteriöser Ritter anzutreten", meinte Howland ruhig. „Es wäre dumm, die Punkte nicht zusammenzufügen."

Erst Arthur, dann Rhaegar und jetzt auch noch Howland. Sie musste seufzen. Hoffentlich hatte niemand anderes solch deduktive Fähigkeiten wie Howland Reet.

„Nicht dumm, ihr seid nur sehr aufmerksam. Es war mir eine Freude euch zu helfen. Sie haben es verdient. Jetzt genug davon, erzählt etwas über die Eng. Bewegt sich Grauwasser Wacht wirklich von selbst?"

„Ja, Mylady. Es gibt aber noch viel mehr Geheimnisse in der Eng, als die Burg."

Howland begann von den Pfaden und Wegen rund um die Festung zu erzählen, die durch die Landschaft von Sümpfen und Mooren führte. Sie hörte interessiert zu, bis ein Schatten über sie beide fällt.

Der Prinz stand da, gekleidet in einer roten Tunika und mit einer goldenen Krone, die mit Rubinen besetzt war. „Lady Eddara, darf ich um den nächsten Tanz bitten?"

Eddara fühlte die Blicke vieler anderer Gäste auf sich. Howland verbeugte sich respektvoll und rutschte dann unbehaglich auf seinem Sitz.

„Danke für eure Einladung, euere Hoheit. Ich fürchte, ich muss ablehnen, um meinen stillen Freund Gesellschaft zu leisten. Aber ich glaube, eure Frau sucht euch. Prinzessin Elia sieht wirklich strahlend aus. Ihr müsst ihr meine Grüße geben."

Rhaegar sah sie mit großen Augen an, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte und dabei kicherte. Er beugte sich vor und flüsterte: „Die Bitte eines Prinzen für einen Freund abzulehnen. Ihr hört nie auf mich zu überraschen, Mylady. Ihr habt natürlich recht. Ich sollte nach Elia sehen." Er geht zu seiner Frau herüber, die vor Vorfreude deutlich aufgeheitert war. Eddara war froh, die beiden gaben ein schönes Paar ab.

„Ihr hättet den Prinzen nicht für mich ablehnen müssen, Mylady."

„Nein, aber ich wollte. Es gibt Leute aus dem ganzen Reich in diesem Raum, Howland, aber eure Geschichten sind bei weitem am interessantesten.

Lächelnd schüttelte Howland den Kopf. „Ich danke euch, für eure schöne Lüge, Lady Eddara", erwiderte er und Eddara war betäubt von seinen Worten und den ehrlichen Lächeln dazu. „Es ist sehr großzügig von euch in Anbetracht, dass eure wahren Ausdrücke von Zuneigung allein Ser Arthur Dayn gehören." Verdammt! War sie tatsächlich so offensichtlich?

* * *

**Harrenhal, 279 n. A. E.**

**Eddara Stark**

Der Schwerthieb kam unerwartet und nicht nur das sie entwaffnet wurde, sie machte auch eine ziemlich unsanfte Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden. „Drei zu null, Mylady", meinte Ser Arthur fröhlich. „Falls es zu einem Kampf zwischen uns kommen würde, solltet ihr besser aufgeben, Lady Eddara."

„Niemals!", schrie Eddara, sprang auf und warf sich mit dem ganzen Gewicht ihres Körpers gegen ihn.

Anscheinend überrascht sie Arthur so sehr damit, dass er mit ihr auf den Boden fiel und jetzt unter ihr lag. Sie schnappte nach den Dolch an ihrer Hüfte und hielt ihn Ser Arthur an den Hals. „Ich erwarte eure Kapitulation, Ser Arthur!"

Überrascht sah der braunhaarige Mann sie an und blinzelte mehrmals. „Ihr habt schmutzig gespielt, Mylady", schmollte Ser Arthur fast. „Was wünscht ihr euch für euren Sieg?"

Lachend stand sie auf und überlegte, indem sie mit dem Finger gegen ihre Lippen tippte. „Euer Schild!"

Verwirrt blinzelte Arthur, dann aber lächelte er und verbeugte sich vor ihr. „Für euch, Mylady. Mein Schild." Präsentierend hielt er hin und sie nahm es mit einem Knicks entgegen.

Erschrocken drehten sie sich beide um, als sie ein Knacksen hörten. Schnell beruhigte sie sich, als sie ein eher großes blondes Mädchen sah mit einem Kleid, das oben rosa war und dort mit Sonnen bestickt war und unten hellblau war und mit Monden bestickt wurden war. Sie musste aus den Sturmlanden stammen, von der Insel Tarth.

Langsam trat Arthur zu ihr und kniete vor ihr nieder. „Und was ist mit euch, Mylady? Was kann ich euch für euer Schweigen geben?" Aber das Mädchen traute sich nicht zu sprechen, sondern sah ihn nur mit großen Augen an. Daher ging Eddara zu ihr und gab ihr ihren eigenes Schild, nicht das von Arthur. „Hier, Mylady." Tatsächlich ehrfürchtig nahm das Mädchen den Schild und verbeugte sich. dann lief sie so schnell weg, wie ihre Beine sie wohl tragen konnten.

Arthur stand auf und als sie sich ansahen mussten sie lachen. Als sie zurück nach Harrenhal gingen, gab sie ihm ein Taschentuch. Es war weiß und war mit einem grauen Schattenwolf bestickt. Sie hatte es nicht selbst gemacht. Ihre Mutter hatte es für sie gemacht, als sie noch gelebt hatte. „Haltet es nur versteckt", bat sie ihn. Verwundert sah er sie an. „Ich will nicht dass Lord Elbert es sieht."

Dabei musste sie auf den Boden sehen. Hier war sie allein mit einem Mann, der ihr Herz allein durch seine Anwesenheit, schneller schlagen ließ und dabei hatte sie einen Verlobten, den sie nächstes Jahr heiraten sollte.

„Ihr werdet die nächste Lady von Hohenehr", sagte Ser Arthur seltsam hohl. „Werdet ihr glücklich sein?"

Unwissend zuckte Eddara mit den Schultern. „Mein Vater hat die Verlobung mit Lord Arryn arrangiert", erzählte sie ihm. „Ich werde meine Pflicht tun. Das mache ich immer."

Langsam nickte Arthur und begleitet sie schweigend zurück. Ihren Gefallen versteckte er hinter der Brustplatte seiner Rüstung.

* * *

**Harrenhal, 279 n. A. E.**

**Arthur Dayn**

Heute hatte Arthur Lady Eddara wieder nicht auf der Tribüne gesehen. Am ersten Tag war sie da gewesen und als er sich in den Vorrunden qualifiziert hatte, hatte er sofort zu ihr geschaut. Immer auf der Suche, ob auch ihre Augen ihm folgten. Am zweiten Tag war sie nicht da gewesen, was ihn enttäuscht hatte, aber schließlich hatte er entdeckt, dass sie der Mysteriöse Ritter war.

Diesmal würde es aber keine solche Erklärung geben. Arthur trug ihren Gefallen, aber sie sah ihm nicht zu. Für einen Königsritter der ein Keuschheitsgelübde abgelegt hatte, war er seltsam davon besessen von einer jungen Frau Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen.

„Ich fasse es nicht, dass du dein Schild verloren hast", spottete Oswell immer noch. „Welcher Ritter verliert sein Schild?"

Sofort dachte er dabei an Lady Eddara und wie ihr Körper auf seinem gelegen hatte. Wie sehr hatte er sich dabei gewünscht, dass er seine Rüstung nicht getragen hätte? Seit ihren ersten Tanz waren seine Gedanken ständig unangemessen ihr gegenüber. Sie hatte ihn wie ein Blitz erfasst. Oder wie ein Wolf, ein Schattenwolf, der seine Beute fasste.

* * *

**Harrenhal, 279 n. A. E.**

**Eddara Stark**

Das Turnier war schnell langweilig. Gestern war der Tag aufregend genug für sie gewesen und sie hatte sich lieber allein in die Gärten zurückgezogen, als vorzugeben, dass es sie interessierte, wenn die Ritter ständig mit ihren Lanzen gegeneinander liefen… ritten.

Eddara wusste, dass sie nicht die einzige war, die dem Turnier fern blieb. Sirsha erkundete lieber die Bibliothek von Harrenhal und verbrachte dort ihre Tage. Amara mochte keine Gewalt und Bethyna, eine reine Nordländerin, ritt mit ihr aus. Gwynys schloss sich den beiden entweder an oder blieb mit ihrer Schwester in der Bibliothek. Sie dagegen konnte das stickige Schloss nicht länger ertragen und genoss die Schönheit und Ruhe der Gärten.

So hatte sie auch die Gelegenheit ein Lied zu beenden. Endlich hatte sie die richtigen Worte gefunden. Als es fertig war, spielte sie es ganz für sich und hatte bei ihrem Gesang nur ein Bild vor Augen. Das von Arthur Dayn.

_Nimm es leicht  
Mit mir, bitte  
Berühr' mich zart  
Wie eine Sommerabend Brise  
Nimm dir Zeit  
Mach es langsam  
Andante, Andante  
Lass' das Gefühl einfach wachsen_

_Mach' deine Finger  
Weich und leicht  
Lass' deinen Körper  
Den Samt der Nacht sein  
Berühr meine Seele,  
Du weißt wie  
Andante, Andante  
Lass' es uns langsam angehen_

_Ich bin deine Musik  
Ich bin dein Lied  
Spiel mich immer und immer wieder  
Und mach' mich stark  
Bring mich zum singen,  
Mach' mich gesund  
Andante, Andante  
Tritt behutsam auf meinen Boden  
Andante, Andante  
Oh bitte lass' mich nicht fallen_

_Da ist ein Schimmer  
in deinen Augen  
Wie das Gefühl  
Von tausend Schmetterlingen  
Bitte sprich nicht  
Mach weiter, spiele  
Andante, Andante  
Und lass' mich davon schweben_

_Ich bin deine Musik  
Ich bin dein Lied  
Spiel mich immer und immer wieder  
Und mach' mich stark  
Bring mich zum singen,  
Mach' mich gesund  
Andante, Andante  
Tritt behutsam auf meinen Boden  
Andante, Andante  
Oh bitte lass' mich nicht fallen_

_Andante, Andante  
Oh bitte lass' mich nicht fallen_

Langsam spielte Eddara die letzten Klänge auf der Gitarre. Sobald sie die Seiten losließ, erklang Geklatsche. Erschrocken sprang sie auf und sah Prinz Rhaegar, der ihr Beifall gab. Weiter hinter ihm sah sie Ser Arthur, der anscheinend seine einzige Wache war. Verdammt! Peinlich das ausgerechnet er das Lied gehört hatte.

„So sehen wir uns wieder, Lady Eddara", sagte Prinz Rhaegar freundlich und streckte seinen Arm aus. Zögernd legte sie ihre Gitarre weg und ergriff seinen Arm, weil er ein Prinz war und er ihr sicherlich nicht schade würde. Auf den Weg nach Harrenhal hatte er viele Chancen gehabt. Außerdem hatte sie auch einen Dolch in den Falten ihres Rockes versteckt. Eine Frau konnte niemals vorsichtig genug sein. „Euer Spiel war wunderschön. Jetzt verstehe ich auch, warum ihr bei meiner Wiedergabe von „Gefallenem Laub" auf der Eröffnungsfeier geschlafen habt. Ihr seid einfach viel leidenschaftlicher und schwungvoller in eurem Ausdruck."

Schockiert sah sie an und errötete leicht. Panisch sah sie zu Ser Arthur, der dabei war ein Lachen hinter seiner Hand zu verstecken. „Euch ist das aufgefallen?" Peinlich.

„Das ihr die einzige Dame wart, die in einem Saal voller weinender Frauen geschlafen hat? Natürlich hab ich es bemerkt."

Eddara biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Ich wollte euch wirklich nicht beleidigen, euer Hoheit."

„Ich fühle mich nicht beleidigt", versprach Prinz Rhaegar. „Besonders nicht nachdem ich eurem Spiel lauschen durfte." Verlegen sah sie weg, dachte immer noch daran, dass auch Arthur das Lied gehört hatte. Es war sehr intim. „Also, was macht ihr hier? Solltet ihr euch nicht das Turnier ansehen?"

„Es langweilt mich", antwortete sie ihm ehrlich. „Der Prunk von all dem ist ein wenig übertrieben. Ich gestehe, ich bevorzuge die einfachen Dinge des Lebens. In Ruhe lesen oder spielen, manchmal im Garten an Blumen riechen und sowas."

„Ich stimme zu", sagte der Prinz. „Dann werdet ihr dem Turnier weiter fern bleiben?"

„Wahrscheinlich werde ich mir wie alle anderen das Finale ansehen", gestand sie ehrlich. „Der Mann, den ich meine Gunst gab, wird es sicher auch ohne meine Anwesenheit schaffen."

Neugierig sah Prinz Rhaegar sie an. „Ihr habt eure Gunst vergeben? An wen? An euren Verlobten?"

„Nein, nicht an ihn", gab sie zu. „Es ist ein Geheimnis. Er hat mich erpresst." Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte sie Arthurs amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck. „Er fand es unglaublich witzig, weil er ein Geheimnis von mir kennt. Am Tag des Finales werde ich allerdings lachen, wenn er von Ser Barristan Selmy aus dem Sattel gehoben wird." Arthur sah von ihrer Behauptung ziemlich empört aus. „Er ist nämlich mit Schwert und Worten besser, als mit der Lanze."

Eddara hatte keine Ahnung, wen Prinz Rhaegar aufgrund ihrer Worte verdächtigte, aber es war bestimmt nicht Arthur. Das Thema schwang um und schon bald fanden sie sich in einer lebhaften Debatte über die beste Methode, die verarmten Zustände der kleinen Leute zu verbessern. Es war ein Thema über dass sie beide sehr leidenschaftlich waren.

Als sie das Ende ihrer Wanderung erreichten, waren sie wieder bei ihrer Gitarre, und Prinz Rhaegar küsste ihre Hand wie ein Gentleman. „Ihr ward ein ziemlich interessanter Gesprächspartner, Mylady. Bis wir uns wiedertreffen."

Prinz Rhaegar drehte sich um und Ser Arthur ging an ihr vorbei, um seinen Freund zu folgen. Schnell streckte sie ihre Hand nach seiner aus, um ihn etwas zu geben, dass sie ihm sonst versucht hätte beim Fest zu geben. Überrascht sah er sie an, gab ihr aber ein kleines Nicken und folgte dann seinen Prinzen.

* * *

**Harrenhal, 279 n. A. E.**

**Eddara Stark**

„Wisst ihr eigentlich wie schwer es ist an einen Pickhammer heranzukommen?", erkundigte Ser Arthur sich. „Ich musste in den nächsten Ort und der Bergmann war sehr verwundert, warum ein Ritter ihm sowas abkaufte."

Lächelnd nahm Eddara den Hammer entgegen und holte aus ihrer Rockfalten ein schwarzes Gesteinsstück hervor. „Das hier ist Holozit", erzählte sie ihm und legte es ihm in die Hände. Er untersuchte es, fand aber nichts Besonderes daran. „Es ist ein Gestein das man nur im Norden findet, tief in den Mienen, weiter noch als alle anderen Erze liegen. Daher ist die Förderung dementsprechend aufwendiger."

Fragend sah Arthur sie an. Lächelnd hob Eddara dein Hammer an. „Halt den Stein gut fest und sieh genau hin. Es wird das einzige Mal sein, dass du sowas sehen kannst und glaub mir du wirst es nie vergessen."

Neugierig sah Arthur auf den Stein, den er fest in der Hand hielt und den Eddara mit einem kräftigen Schlag spaltete. Interessiert besah Eddara sich seine Augen, die sich vor Erstaunen weiteten, als der Stein in weißblauem Licht zu leuchten begann, wie ein Stern am Himmel. Nach ein paar Sekunden aber verschwand der Effekt wieder. Verwirrt sah Arthur sie an. „Es ist verschwunden."

Zustimmend nickte Eddara. „Holozit leuchtet, wenn es mit Luft in Berührung und verschwindet kurz darauf wieder. Es ist ein einzigartiger Prozess", teilte sie ihm mit. „Nur im Norden ist bekannt, wie man das Gestein weiterverarbeitet."

Eddara holte die Kette heraus, die ihr Vater ihr gemacht hatte. Sie hatte einen Holzrahmen, aber im Inneren war Holozit zu einem Schattenwolf gearbeitet. In der Dunkelheit, wie sie hier im Garten in der Nacht herrschte, leuchtete er permanent.

Überrascht sah Arthur die Kette an. „Was meint ihr Ser Arthur?", fragte sie keck nach. „Hat es sich gelohnt das zu sehen?" Lächelnd sahen sie einander an.

* * *

**Harrenhal, 279 n. A. E.**

**Eddara Stark**

Ser Arthur begleitete den Prinzen immer, der öfters mit ihr reden wollte. So trafen sie sich hauptsächlich in den Gärten oder in der Schlossbibliothek. Es gab ein Verständnis zwischen ihnen, dass sich langsam zu einer guten Freundschaft entwickelte. Prinz Rhaegar war anders als Robert, mit dem sie gerne trainierte. Mit dem Prinzen konnte sie dafür gut diskutieren.

Am besten an der ganzen Freundschaft war, dass Arthur immer dabei war und dass sie sich dann zu anderer Zeit zum Training verabreden konnten. Ihr Herz schlug immer noch unregelmäßig in seiner Gegenwart.

Die Freundschaft mir Rhaegar dagegen war einfach. Bei ihm hatte sie nicht das Gefühl witzig sein zu müssen, um die Konversation am Laufen zu halten. Sie konnte frei sprechen. Banale Themen zogen an ihnen vorbei. Mit ihm konnte sie über philosophische Aspekte sprechen.

„Wenn ihr gezwungen wärt zwischen Pflicht und Liebe zu wählen was würdet ihr nehmen?", fragte Rhaegar eines Tages.

„Pflicht, natürlich", sagte sie ihm und ihr Atem wurde unruhig. Ihr Blick glitt an ihm vorbei zu Arthur, der Tür gelehnt Wache stand. Er war zu weit weg, um ihr Gespräch zu belauschen, aber ihre Blicke konnten sich immer wieder treffen. „Ich entscheide mich jeden Tag für die Pflicht."

„Hmm, ich stimme nicht zu. Ich würde mein Herz wählen."

„Was? Warum? Das ist dumm. Wir müssen unsere Verantwortung immer vor unseren persönlichen Gefühlen stellen."

„Aber was, wenn es deine Pflicht ist jemand aufzugeben, den ihr liebt? Möglicherweise für immer?" Er starrte sie intensiv an und Eddara konnte nicht sagen, warum ihm ihre Antwort so wichtig war.

„Ich würde lieber die selbstlose Wahl treffen und meine Pflicht tun, auch wenn ich ein Leben lang unglücklich bin, anstatt meiner Familie und meinem Namen Schande zu bringen. Je nach Wahl kann es sogar andere Menschen negativ beeinflussen, besonders für Menschen, die geschworen haben mich zu beschützen. Es ist falsch andere zu Schaden in dem man gedankenlos seine eigenen Interessen verfolgt."

„Wäre es das wert, wenn ihr dabei unglücklich wärt? Und wenn die Menschen, die euch wichtig sind, euch wirklich lieben würden, würden sie dann nicht glücklich sein, wenn ihr eine Wahl trefft, die auch glücklich macht? Außerdem wählen in allen Liedern die Prinzen und Prinzessinnen immer einander, gegenüber allen anderen. Seht euch Prinz Duncan und Jenne von Altsteinen an. Sieh haben alle Regeln getrotzt und Dinge haben sich gut für die Königreiche entwickelt."

„Ja, bis sie in Summerhall zu knackige Stücke gebrannt wurden sind und wir jetzt einen verrückten König auf den Thron haben. Das Leben ist kein Lied, Rhaegar", warnte Eddara misstrauisch, zum ersten Mal beunruhigt von dem Thema der Diskussion. Aber dann fing Rhaegar von Aegons Eroberung zu sprechen an und sie vergaß die Frage schnell wieder.

* * *

**Harrenhal, 279 n. A. E.**

**Eddara Stark**

Wenn sie nicht mit Rhaegar diskutierte, mit ihren Freundinnen an den Feierlichkeiten teilnahm, die Pflicht waren oder Eddara sich heimlich mit Arthur traf, dann erforschte sie Harrenhal, zusammen mit Howland Reet, der ihr wie ein Schatten folgte.

Am letzten Tag des Tjosts ging sie mit allen anderen widerstandslos zu der Tribüne, wo die Banner von Haus Stark aufgehangen waren. Einen Platz hatten sie für Brandon freigehalten, damit er sich zu ihnen setzten konnte, wenn er verlor. Tatsächlich konnte er einige gute Ritter besiegen, aber schließlich wurde er von Rhaegar Targaryen von Pferd gestoßen.

Als Brandon sich neben sie setzte, lächelte sie ihn freundlich an und stupste ihn in die Seite, was er lachend zurückgab. Wie erwartet war Arthur immer noch im Rennen und schlug seinen Waffenbruder Oswell Whent vom Pferd. Es fiel nicht auf, dass sie für ihn klatschte, da auch ihre Geschwister es taten.

Eddara musste zugeben, dass es ziemlich aufregend war, dass Turnier zu beobachten, wenn nur noch qualifizierte Ritter gegeneinander antraten. Hauptsächlich waren nur noch Königswachen dabei. Ihr Herz blieb einen Moment vor Schreck stehen, als Ser Arthur von dem Prinzen Rhaegar im Halbfinale vom Pferd gestoßen wurde. Besorgt sah sie ihn an, bis er aufstand und in ihre Richtung sah. Er klopfte kurz auf seine Brust, an die Stelle, wo sie wusste, dass er ihren Gefallen aufbewahrte. Lächelnd zuckte sie mit den Schultern. Ihre Kommunikation blieb allen verborgen, da sie viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt waren für den Prinzen zu jubeln.

Ser Barristan Selmy gewann gegen Prinz Oberyn und damit stand das Finale zwischen Prinz Rhaegar und Ser Barristan fest.

„Der Prinz wird gewinnen. Ich bin mir sicher", meinte Lyanna zuversichtlich. „Ser Barristan ist geschickt, aber der Prinz ist Bestform." Eddara verdrehte die Augen. Irgendwie war ihre Schwester zu einem schwärmenden Bewunderer für den Prinzen geworden.

Aber alle stimmten mit Lyanna überein und am Ende des Tages war Eddara die einzige, die noch Ser Barristans Namen schrie, während sie von allen mit „PRINZ RHAEGAR" übertönt wurde.

Ihre Hengste liefen aufeinander zu und sie brachen einander die Lanzen. Dann ging die zweite Runde los und wieder brachen die Lanzen. Und wieder und wieder. Schließlich fing Prinz Rhaegar den Königsritter beim fünften Versuch. Seine dunkle Lanze, die leicht nach unten geneigt war, verfing sich in Ser Barristans Rüstung und wie bei einer Hebelwirkung, wurde der Königsritter vom Pferd geworden und in den Dreck geschleudert.

Die Menge wurde wild. Das Gebrüll für ihren geliebten Prinzen war ohrenbetäubend. Selbst Eddara klatschte für ihn. Schließlich war er ihr Freund.

Rhaegar nahm seinen Helm ab und das silberne Haar glänzte in der Sonne, als seine blassen Hände nach der Blumenkrone greifen. Alles geschieht so unendlich langsam. Der Prinz brach zu seiner Ehrenrunde auf und ritt zu der erwartungsvollen Prinzessin Elia, die vor Stolz glühte. Ihre Arme bewegten sich nach vorne… und er ritt an ihr vorbei. Sprachlos sah Eddara zu wie er weiterritt, schockiert darüber, dass er jemand anderen als Prinzessin Elia krönen wollte. Was macht er? Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals, als sie erkannte, dass er zu ihrer Box ritt.

Ungläubig sah sie, wie er an seiner Frau vorbei ritt, um den Blumenkranz in Lyannas Schoß legte. Oder zumindest war es das, was sie glaubte, als er den Blumenkranz zu ihnen hielt. Aber er krönte nicht Lyanna in ihrem hübschen blauen Kleid zur Königin der Liebe und Schönheit. Sonder sie! Die unscheinbare Eddara Stark, das schlichteste von Lord Starks Kindern, deren Gesicht lang und langweilig war. Alle sahen sie betäubt an, als Rhaegar davon ritt, als wäre nichts Außergewöhnliches geschehen. Dabei lag ein Blumenkranz aus blauen Winterrosen in ihrem Schoß. Das war der Moment, als jegliches Lächeln erstarb.

* * *

**Harrenhal, 279 n. A. E.**

**Eddara Stark**

Robert war wütend. Brandon war wütend. Eddara war wütend.

„Ich weiß nicht warum er das getan hat", beteuerte Eddara. „Ich hab ihm nie den geringsten Anlass gegeben zu glauben, dass ich ihn irgendwie mögen würde." Verdammt nochmal, wenn ihr eine Affäre vorgeworfen werden konnte, dann doch mit Arthur!

„Dieser verdammte Prinz… du bist verlobt, um Himmels Willen! Der Mann ist verlobt und er hat immer noch versucht dich zu beschämen!", fluchte Brandon und wandte sich grob an Lyanna und Benjen. „Packt eure Sachen! Wir reisen heute noch ab!"

„Was?", rief Lyanna entsetzt. „Nein! Wieso?"

Wütend funkelte Brandon seine kleine Schwester an. „Weil der dämliche Kronprinz unsere Schwester beschämt hat! Weil er unser Haus beleidigt hat. Weil jetzt ihr Leben in Gefahr ist! Vater hat mich angewiesen euch zu beschützen. Pack deine Sachen, Lyanna!"

So packten sie alle zusammen und voller Angst dachte Eddara an ihre Krönung zurück. Als Eddara, um Luft zu holen, nach draußen lief, folgten ihr die Wachen sofort. Sobald sie allein war, zumindest ohne irgendwelche anderen Gäste des Turniers, riss Eddara sich die Winterkrone vom Kopf, zerquetschte sie schreiend mit ihren Händen und warf sie weit weg.

„VERDAMMT! DIESER BESCHISSENE, ARROGANTE-"

„Vorsicht", mahnte sie eine Stimme. „Es ist immer noch ein Verbrechen einen Prinzen zu beleidigen."

Erschrocken drehte Eddara sich um und erkannte ausgerechnet Prinz Oberyn Martell. Der hatte ihr gerade noch gefehlt. Sie hatte kein Interesse an seinen Vorwürfen.

„Was wollt ihr Prinz Oberyn?"

„Eigentlich wollte ich euch Vorwürfe machen, aber dann sah ich eure Wut", gestand der Prinz von Dorne. „Es war nicht euer Plan gewesen."

„Mein Plan?", fragte Eddara verzweifelt. „Du glaubst nicht, dass es mein Plan vor der gesamten adeligen Bevölkerung von Westeros beleidigt zu werden? Das es nicht meine Absicht war meine Verlobung zu gefährden? Dass ich es nicht heimlich geplant habe, dass alle über mich reden werden? Es war nicht geplant meinen Ruf vollkommen ruinieren zu lassen? Meine Chance auf Liebe von einem anmaßenden Prinzen zertrampeln zu lassen?"

Prinz Oberyn und Eddara sahen sich in die Augen. Wut verlief wie Eis durch ihre Adern und kältete ihr Blut. Wäre es Prinz Rhaegar gewesen, der vor ihr stand, hätte sie nicht gezögert ihn anzugreifen. Er hatte alles ruiniert!

„Meine Schwester wurde beleidigt."

„Ehrlich gesagt", begann Eddara hart. „Das ist mir Scheißegal. Vielleicht wurde sie übergangen, aber über mich wird jetzt gesagt, ich sei eine Hure. Sie ist vielleicht verheiratet, aber meine Chance auf Glück ist vielleicht für immer ruiniert. Ihr Leid interessiert mich gerade gar nicht." Eddara atmete tief durch. „Bestimmt wird es einfach zu erfahren sein, dass ich dem Mann mit dem ich verlobt bin, wenig Zuneigung entgegen bringe. Aber ich hatte vor ihn zu heiraten. So bin ich. Ich erfülle immer meine Pflicht. Auch wenn… ich habe mich verliebt und auch dieser Mann sah, wie dein Schwager mich beleidigt hat und wird denken…" Eddara schüttelte den Kopf. „Deine Schwester spukt mir keine Sekunde durch den Kopf. Sag ihr, sie soll ihren Mann von mir fern halten."

Damit wandte Eddara sich ab und ging zurück zum Lager, das im Aufbruch war. Es würde hoffentlich damit für immer vorbei sein.

* * *

**Winterfell, 280 n. A. E.**

**Eddara Stark**

„Sprich nicht mit mir!"

Das hatte Lyanna zu ihr gesagt und seitdem redeten die beiden Schwestern miteinander. Nicht das Eddara wirklich reden wollte.

Jeden Brief, den sie von Rhaegar bekommen hatte, hatte sie umgehend in den brennenden Kamin geworfen. Sie wollte seine faulen Ausreden nicht lesen. Seine Freundschaft war eine Illusion gewesen. Sie hatten nichts gemeinsam und er hatte alles zerstört.

Traurig spielte Eddara mit ihrer Wolfskette. Sie war ihr größtes Bedauern. Wie gerne hätte sie die Kette Arthur geschenkt. Jetzt würde sie vielleicht nie mehr die Gelegenheit bekommen und ihr Verlobter würde vielleicht sogar hoffen irgendwann ihr Herz zu gewinnen. Nicht das Elbert viel für sie empfand.

Aber Arthur… er glaubte vielleicht, dass sie dem Prinzen ihre Kette geschenkt hatte und dass er sie deswegen geehrt hatte. Oder… Auf jeden Fall wusste er nicht, dass sie ihn liebte. Nur ihn.

Brandon kam in ihr Zimmer. Sie wusste nicht ob er geklopft hatte oder nicht. Es war ihr auch egal. „Deine Verlobung mit Lord Elbert Arryn bleibt bestehen", erzählte ihr Bruder ihr. „Lord Arryn hat nie geglaubt, dass du unehrenhaft gehandelt hast. Wir reisen bald nach Schnellwasser. Dort werde ich Catelyn heiraten und bevor wir nach Winterfell zurückreisen, bring ich dich nach Hohenehr, wo du Lord Elbert heiratest."

Eddara antwortete ihren Bruder nicht. Stattdessen fragte sie Rhaegars verdammte Frage: „Pflicht oder Liebe, Brandon?"

„Pflicht", antwortete Brandon lächelnd. „Wir tun immer unsere Pflicht."

Mager erwiderte sie sein Lächeln und stimmte zu: „So ist es."

* * *

**Schnellwasser, 280 n. A. E.**

**Arthur Dayn**

Arthur gefiel das nicht. Zusammen mit dem Prinzen, seinem besten Freund, und auch Oswell Whent war er nach Schnellwasser aufgebrochen. Heimlich. Hier würde Eddara sein. Das Mädchen, das er liebte. Das Mädchen, das sein Prinz liebte. Rhaegar hatte ihm gesagt, alles sei abgesprochen. Sie würden sie hier abholen und dann würde er sie heiraten.

Am liebsten hätte Arthur geweint. Sich geweigert mitzukommen. Sein Herz brannte bei dem Gedanken, zusehen zu müssen wie sein bester Freund Lady Eddara heiratete. Wie konnte das sein? War das die Strafe für… seine Eide? Eine Prüfung der Götter?

Dennoch erfüllte er seine Pflicht. Das tat er immer.

Deswegen wartete er im Götterhain. Er wusste, dass sie irgendwann hier auftauchen würde. Dieser Ort spendete ihr immer Trost. Auch war Eddara sehr fromm. Als sich seine Gedanken recht erwiesen, trat er hinter ihr und sprach ihren Namen: „Lady Eddara."

Das schönste Mädchen der Welt – zumindest für ihn – drehte sich zu ihm um und sah ihn ungläubig an. Eddara war nicht schön für den allgemeinen Geschmack und besonders nicht auf den ersten Blick. Jon Connington hatte sie als schlicht und nicht eines zweiten Blickes würdig, bezeichnet. Er hatte nicht verstanden wie Rhaegar ein so fades Mädchen zur Königin der Liebe und Schönheit krönen konnte.

Aber Arthur verstand es. Er hätte dasselbe getan. Arthur liebte ihr zu langes Gesicht. Ihre zu blasse Haut. Die schmale Nase. Ihre hohe Stirn und ihr schmales, spitzes Kinn. Die grauen weit auseinanderstehenden Augen, die jede Stimmung von ihr wiedergaben. Ihr sonst ausdrucksloses Gesicht. Das Stirnrunzeln, das sich bildete, wenn sie nachdachte oder verärgert war. Ihre kleine Körpergröße. Ihre wilden schwarzbraunen Haare, die nie ordentlich zu sein schienen. Die kleinen Brüste, die einmal gegen ihn gedrückt waren und die er durch seine Rüstung nicht hatte spüren dürfen. Mehr männlich als weiblich, spotteten viele. Doch für Arthur waren all diese Merkmale, die perfekt zu ihrer kämpferischen Persönlichkeit passten.

Lady Eddara bewegte sich als erstes. Sie tat etwas, was er nie vermutet hatte. Ihr Gesicht zeigte Glück, als sie auf ihn zu rannte und in seine Arme fiel. Bevor er etwas sagten konnte, schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und presste ihre Lippen auf seine. Jetzt war es an ihn sie ungläubig anzusehen, aber lange konnte er nicht. Er gab nach. Das einzige was in seinen Kopf war, war die Liebe, die er für sie empfand und das Glück das seinen Körper gerade durch den Kuss durchströmte.

Ihre Lippen waren alles und noch mehr, was er sich vorgestellt hatte. Weich, aber dringlich. Schmal, aber fordernd. So warm, dass sie ihn in Brant setzten. Willig gab er ihr nach und zog sie näher. Wieder musste er seine Rüstung verfluchen. Wieso trug er sowas lästiges?

Viel zu schnell lösten sich ihre Lippen voneinander. „Ist das ein Traum?", fragte Eddara. „Oder bist du wirklich hier Arthur?"

Arthur legte seine Stirn gegen ihre. „Ich bin hier." Angestrengt versuchte er sich zu erinnern, weswegen er hier war.

„Ich hab geglaubt, dass ich dich nie wieder sehen würde. Ich hatte solche Angst", gestand sie ihm. „Du musst wissen… Nein, du bist hier. Dann weißt du, dass da nichts zwischen Rhaegar und mir ist." Rhaegar. Der Name erwischte ihn kalt. Langsam erinnerte Arthur sich weswegen er hier war. „Ich weiß nicht, was er sich dabei gedacht hat, mich zu krönen. Du warst immer dabei. Du weißt es war nichts zwischen uns."

Stimmt.

Nein. Rhaegar hatte gesagt, dass es Liebe war. Sie hatte ein Lied für ihn geschrieben und nach dem Turnier… „Er hat dir Briefe geschrieben." „Ich weiß", meinte Eddara belanglos. „Ich hab sie verbrannt. Ich wollte seine dummen Entschuldigungen nicht lesen. Es tut mir leid. Ich weiß, er ist dein Freund."

Sein Freund. Sein **bester** Freund. Sein Prinz.

„Eddara-" Arthur stoppte, als er ihre Hand an seiner spürte. Sie gab ihn etwas.

„So dumm wie ich war, wollte ich auf einen schönen Moment auf dem Turnier warten, um sie dir zu geben. Aber dann wurden alle schönen möglichen Momente von ihm zerstört", erzählte Eddara mit zitternder Stimme. Waren das, Tränen in ihren Augen? „Ich hatte Angst, du würdest glauben… Oder das ich dich nie wieder sehen würde. Ich hätte es dir gleich geben sollen."

Ungläubig sah er die Kette an, die sie ihm einmal gezeigt hatte. Die Kette, die man der Person schenkte…

„Die kannst du mir nicht schenken."

Eddara schloss seine Finger mit ihrer eigenen Hand um die Kette, sodass er sie festhielt. „Sie gehört mir und ich kann sie schenken wen ich will", flüsterte Eddara und ihre Stimme war dick vor Emotionen. „Wie mein Herz."

Ihr Herz. Arthur gehörte ihr Herz. Er musste die Augen schließen und hoffte, dass er nicht auch zu weinen begann.

„Ich liebe dich", gestand er. Die Worte lagen ihm seit… fast dem ersten Moment auf den Lippen. „Ich liebe dich, Eddara."

„Und ich liebe dich", erwiderte sie.

Ihre Finger verschlossen sich miteinander. Arthur wusste nicht wie lange sie dort zusammen standen und es war ihm auch egal. Nur die Götter sahen ihnen zu, wie sie nichts Verwerfliches taten, außer mit ihren Gefühlen beieinander zu stehen. Gefühle, die sie nicht haben durften, die sie aber nicht voreinander verleugnen konnten.

Es war nicht nötig ihr Geständnis zu wiederholen. Arthur hatte das Gefühl, dass es ewig in ihm wiederhallen würde. In seinem Kopf und in seinem Herzen.

„Ich werde in einem Mond Elbert Arryn heiraten", gestand Eddara irgendwann und sein Hals fühlte sich an, als wäre ein Seil darum gelegt wurden. „Ich werde meine Pflicht tun. Das tue ich immer."

So wie er.

„Ich… ich diene meinen Prinzen. Und meinen König", fügte er noch hinzu. „Das ist meine Pflicht, die ich immer erfülle."

Wieso? Wieso war er so verflucht? So hätte es nie sein sollen. Als Königsritter… Liebe sollte keine Rolle in seinem Leben spielen.

„Dann… dann ist das… ein Abschied", stellte Eddara fest. „Wir werden uns nie wiedersehen."

Am liebsten hätte Arthur sie nah an sich gezogen. Noch näher und er hätte ihr gesagt, dass er das nie zu lassen würde. Er hätte ihr vorgeschlagen mit ihm nach Essos zu fliehen, wo sie heiraten und leben konnten. Von Schwert und Liebe.

Aber weder Arthur war so ein Mensch, noch Eddara. Beide waren voll von Pflicht und Ehre. Das war kein Weg für sie.

„Du wirst die Lady von Hohenehr werden", erinnerte er sich. „Irgendwann… ich werde dich um einen Tanz bitten können."

Eddara lächelte. Tränen glitten ihr dabei über die Wangen. „Dann werde ich gnädig zustimmen", antwortete sie ihm. „Und ich… ich erzähle dir von meinen Kindern." Kinder. Sie würde Kinder mit einem anderen Mann haben.

Arthur schluckte all seine Gefühle herunter und küsste sie wieder. Diesmal sanft, vorsichtig, behütet. Auf die Stirn. Es war Eddara, die ihre Finger von ihm löste und zurücktrat. Sofort legte Arthur ihre Kette um seinen Hals und versteckte sie unter seiner Rüstung.

„Leb wohl, Ser Arthur."

„Leb wohl, Lady Eddara."

* * *

**Schnellwasser, 280 n. A. E.**

**Arthur Dayn**

„Wie sie will ihre Pflicht tun?"

Arthur hatte seinem Prinzen nicht die Wahrheit sagen können, wie er auch Lady Eddara nicht sagen konnte, weswegen er wirklich da gewesen war.

„Aber das kann ich nicht akzeptieren", meinte Rhaegar ungewöhnlich leidenschaftlich. „Ich lasse die Frau, die ich liebe, nicht in eine Ehe treten, die sie nicht will. Arthur, sie ist das Eis. Das zum Feuer. Es ist uns vorherbestimmt zusammen zu sein."

_Wenn es so wäre, warum liebt sie dann mich?_

Aber Arthur sprach die Worte nicht aus. Er konnte es ihm nicht sagen. Rhaegar durfte nicht wissen, dass er das größte Hindernis war.

Sein Prinz wandte sich an Oswell. „Ser Oswell, bring Lady Eddara zu mir", befahl er. „Lass ihre Ausreden dich nicht von deiner Aufgabe ablenken."

„Prinz Rhaegar, bitte überdenkt-" „Wir lieben uns, Arthur", unterbrach Rhaegar ihn. „Das kannst du nicht verstehen."

Die Kette unter seiner Rüstung schien gegen seine Haut zu brennen.

* * *

**Schnellwasser, 280 n. A. E.**

**Eddara Stark**

Eddara nutzte den Dolch, den sie zwischen ihren Rock versteckt hatte. Sie nutzte ihre Fäuste, ihre Beine, kratzte und biss. Aber es hatte keinen Zweck. Ser Oswell war einfach viel stärker als sie und schließlich wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen.

* * *

**Flusslande, 280 n. A. E.**

**Eddara Stark**

Jemand küsste ihre Stirn und streichelte durch ihr Haar, als sie erwachte. Eddara sah nur silberne Haare und violette Augen. Es reichte aus um ihre Wut zu schüren. Wie konnte er es wagen? Besonders… nein, aus keinen speziellen Grund! Wieso maß er sich sowas an?

Mit aller Kraft die sie aufbringen konnte, ballte sie ihre Hand zur Faust und schlug zu. Blut platzte aus seiner Nase. Er schrie und fiel tatsächlich zu Boden. Ihre Handgelenke wurden gepackt und hinter ihren Rücken festgehalten. Schmerzhaft.

„Nein, nicht Oswell", sagte Prinz Rhaegar. „Ich hab das verdient. Lass sie bitte los."

„Seid ihr sicher, euer Hoheit? Sie könnte euch wieder schlagen", meinte die Stimme hinter ihr. Voller Verachtung sah sie den Kronprinzen an und fauchte: „Das werde ich!"

Verteidigend hob der Prinz die Hände und trat noch ein Stück zurück. Ihre Arme wurden losgelassen. Eddara war kein wild gewordenes Tier, das wieder auf ihn losging, aber sie war wachsam genug.

„Was wollt ihr von mir?"

Rhaegar sah so aus, als hätte sie die dümmste Frage der Welt gestellt. Als läge die Antwort auf der Hand.

„Ich… Eddara, ich habe dir Briefe geschickt."

„Ich hab sie verbrannt." „Das war klug, falls sie jemand gesehen-" „Ohne sie zu lesen."

Seine Augen weiteten sich schockiert, als hätte er das nie von ihr erwartet. Was ging in seinen Kopf vor? Wie immer war Eddara ahnungslos. Aber noch nie war sie so besorgt wie jetzt gewesen. Rhaegar hatte sie… entführt. Er hatte Ser Oswell angewiesen sie zu holen. Eddara hatte sich gewehrt. Sie war niedergeschlagen wurden. Damit wurde sie gegen ihren Willen genommen. Eine Entführung. Und er tat so, als wäre das alles normal!

„Ich bin hier um dich vor deiner Verlobung zu retten."

Ungläubig sah Eddara den zukünftigen König an. Dann fing sie hysterisch an zu lachen. „Mich retten?", fragte sie fassungslos. „Seid ihr verrückt? Wovor wollt ihr mich retten?"

„Vor deiner Verlobung! Du liebst deinen Verlobten nicht."

Eddara schüttelte immer noch ungläubig den Kopf. „Die wenigsten lieben diejenigen die sie heiraten. So ist die Welt. Ich bin nicht die erste Frau, die einen Mann heiratet, den ich nicht liebe. Noch werde ich die letzte sein."

„Aber so muss es nicht sein!", sagte Rhaegar, trat zu ihr und nahm ihre Hände in seine. Schnell entzog sie sich ihm wieder. Sie trat nach hinten und knallte gegen eine Rüstung. Ser Oswell Whent. Sie war immer noch gefangen. „Du musst ihn nicht heiraten. Wir können heiraten."

„Wir?!" Eddara war entsetzt. Wie kam er auf diesen absurden Gedanken?

„Ich liebe dich, Eddara Stark. Ich habe nicht erwartet mich in dich zu verlieben, aber da war etwas vom ersten Moment an, als wir uns trafen. Du siehst mich auf eine Weise, wie es sonst niemand tut. Du verstehst mich. All die Male, als wir uns den Gärten getroffen haben… Ich hab noch nie eine Frau wie dich getroffen, die Diskussionen liebt und keine Angst hat, mir nicht zuzustimmen. Die sich traut einfach mit mir zu reden. Mein ganzes Leben habe ich mich gefühlt, als hinge eine Wolke des Schicksals über mir, aber mit dir fühle ich mich nicht so. Du bringst mich zum Lachen, wie es sonst niemand tut. An jenem Tag, als ich das Turnier gewann, sah ich dich an mit deinen Augen wie Eis. So hell, dass sie die Sterne beschämten und ich wusste es. Zusammen sind wir das Lied aus Feuer und Eis."

Er sah sie mit so viel Bewunderung in den Augen an und Eddara hatte das Gefühl sich übergeben zu müssen. „Ihr habt eine Frau!", zischte Eddara. Ihr Blut kochte.

„Ich mag Elia gern, aber ich liebe sie nicht. Im Gegensatz, wie du vielleicht denkst, liebt sie mich auch nicht. Wir kümmern uns umeinander, aber wir lieben uns nicht."

Was für… ein Narr!

„Bei allem Respekt, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass ihr nicht immer noch verheiratet seid! Auch ich bin mit einem anderen Mann verlobt. Wie oft muss ich euch noch sagen, dass das Leben kein Lied ist!"

„Du verachtest deinen Verlobten!"

„Aber ich werde ihn heiraten!", schrie Eddara ihn an. „So bin ich! Ich tue meine Pflicht. Immer. Das habe ich euch gesagt!"

„Ich kann dich befreien, Eddara!", sagte Rhaegar viel zu leidenschaftlich. Was war nur in ihm kaputt gegangen? „Ich hab einen Septon gefunden. Er wird meine Ehe mit Elia annullieren. Wir werden heiraten, auf der Insel der Gesichter. Es ist alles vorbereitet."

Eddaras Augen verengten sich. Mit jeglicher Verachtung, die sie im Herzen trug, sah sie den Prinzen an. „Ihr habt etwas entscheidendes übersehen, Prinz Rhaegar", sprach Eddara kalt. „Ihr sprecht von Liebe, aber ihr wisst anscheinend nicht was es bedeutet. Zur Liebe gehören immer zwei Personen." Sie macht eine bedeutende Pause. „Habe ich euch jemals Anlass gegeben zu glauben, dass ich eure Gefühle auch nur im geringsten Maße erwidere?"

Diesmal konnte sie zusehen, wie er tatsächlich blass wurde. Die Farbe wich aus seinem Gesicht und sie wusste, dass sie einen kleinen Sieg errungen hatte. Vielleicht hatte sie jetzt einen Ansatz, um ihn zur Vernunft zu bringen.

„Du… du hast… das Lied…"

Entschieden schüttelte Eddara den Kopf. „Damit ward nicht ihr gemeint. Ich hab sowas nie angedeutet. Ihr habt mich in meiner Ruhe gestört und es vielleicht angenommen."

Rhaegar sah eindeutig unentschlossen aus. Wankend. „Ich hab euch immer als Freund betrachtet. Aber ihr habt mich betrogen. Wegen eurer schlechten Taten ist mein Ruf beschmutzt und meine Verlobung in Gefahr. Jetzt zum zweiten Mal. Ganz zu schweigen von den Auswirkungen, die das hier haben kann. Ich weiß nicht, ob ihr genauso verrückt seid wie euer Vater oder ob ihr einfach nur ein Narr seid, aber glaubt ihr wirklich, dass eure Handlungen keine Konsequenzen mit sich bringen werden? Mein Vater, mein Bruder werden wütend sein! Euer Vater wird nach Köpfen verlangen und… und Prinz Oberyn wird wütend wegen seiner Schwester, eurer Frau sein! Ich kann nicht fassen, dass ihr dass alles nicht bedacht habt!"

Wieder schritt er zu ihr, um nach ihren Händen zu greifen. „Aber wir lieben uns! Alles wird sich regeln, wenn die Welt das erkennt."

Er hörte ihr nicht zu! Er hatte ihr kein bisschen zugehört!

„Euer Vater ist der König! Nichts wird sich regeln!"

„Er wird nicht ewig an der Macht sein. Du hast gesagt, dass du an mich glaubst, Eddara, an die Welt die ich bauen würde, an die bessere Zukunft, die ich erschaffen würde. Ich werde mich mit allem befassen, was uns im Weg steht. Ich weiß, dass du zu mir stehen wirst. Ich werde meine Ehe mit Elia annullieren, sodass wir heiraten können." Rhaegar küsste ihre Finger. Seine Berührungen waren so leicht wie eine Feder, aber Eddara entzog sich ihm.

„Nein, Rhaegar. Das ist keine Kindergeschichte. **Deine** Liebe wird uns beide zerstören. Zum letzte Mal. Ich bin keine Frau, die sich ihrer Pflicht entzieht! Noch bin ich jemand, die mit einem verheirateten Mann schläft." Ihr Ton ließ keinen Kompromiss zu.

Seine Augen waren mit Melancholie und Traurigkeit gefüllt. „Ist es wirklich nur meine Liebe, mein Winterstern? Kannst du mir in die Augen sehen und mir sagen, dass du mich nicht liebst? Dass du nie etwas zwischen uns gefühlt hast?"

Eddara sah in seine violetten Augen. Augen die nicht Arthurs waren. „Ich liebe euch nicht, Rhaegar Targaryen."

Seine entschlossene Haltung zerbröckelte für einen Moment. Aber anscheinend erreichten ihn nicht einmal ihre emotionslosen Worte. „Du lügst!", warf er ihr vor. „Ich weiß du bist verliebt. Wenn ich es nicht bin, dann verrat mir wer es ist. Für wen hast du Gefühle? Für wen schriebst du das Lied?"

Zum ersten Mal sah sie hinter Rhaegar an der Wand gelehnt Arthur Dayn. Den Mann den sie liebte. Er war hier.

…

Hier um seine Pflicht zu erfüllen, erkannte sie. Um den Prinzen zu helfen sie zu entführen. Wenn sie seinen Namen sagte, dann…

Rhaegar war eindeutig seinem Vater ähnlicher, als sie immer gedacht hatte.

Daher gab sie ihm keine Antwort. Es war auch nicht so, als würden ihn ihre Gefühle nur im Geringsten etwas angehen. „Ich liebe euch nicht. Ich werde Elbert Arryn heiraten. Ich werde meine Pflicht tun."

* * *

**Harrenhal, 280 n. A. E.**

**Arthur Dayn**

Es gab keine Freude, keine Ehre darin, ein unwilliges Mädchen durch die Flusslande zu einer Hochzeit zu ziehen. Auch Ser Oswell Whent musste das erkennen. Dennoch taten Arthur und Oswell ihre Pflicht. Eddara wehrte sich. Sie versuchte zu fliehen, aber sie hielten sie fest.

Ihr Prinz war fest entschlossen. Er glaubte, dass ihr Widerstand nachlassen würde, sobald sie verheiratet waren. Das sie dann ihre Liebe zugeben würde und sie von dort aus beginnen konnten, den König abzusetzen. Er verstand nicht, dass sich ab da an ihre Probleme nur häufen würden.

In Harrenhal angekommen, erfuhren sie von Lord Whent, dass Brandon Stark von Schnellwasser nach Königsmund mit mehreren Begleitern aufgebrochen war. Darunter auch Elbert Arryn. Sie wollten vor dem König Eddara zurückverlangen.

Eddara hatte angefangen zu weinen und schrie in ihrer Verzweiflung immer wieder: „Arthur, bitte rette mich! Bitte Arthur! Ich flehe dich an! Bitte hilf mir!" Ihre Worte rissen sein Herz in zwei. Mehr noch, sie zerfetzten es ohne Rücksicht.

Rhaegar dagegen war entschlossen. Am nächsten Morgen wollte er auf die Insel der Gesichter fahren, um sie dort zu heiraten. Er fand es romantisch. Wegen Lord Brandons feststehenden Tod – wie alle es sehen konnte, die den König kannten – war er nicht besorgt.

* * *

**Harrenhal, 280 n. A. E.**

**Eddara Stark**

Der Kuss auf ihre Schläfe, der sie weckte, versetzte Eddara in Panik und sie wollte schreien und schlagen. Aber geschickt wurden ihre Handgelenke festgehalten und ihr Schrei durch einen Kuss erstickt. Ihre Augen weiteten sich angstvoll.

Aber sie sah keine silbernen Haare. Keine zu schönen Gesichtszüge, die besser zu einem Mädchen passten. Nein, da war sogar ein leichter Bart der gegen ihr Gesicht kitzelte. All das ließ sie innehalten und der Mund löste sich von ihr.

„Pss, Liebste", flüsterte Arthurs Stimme. „Du musst leise sein. Zieh das an."

Arthur legte Kleidung in ihre Hände und drehte sich sofort um. Eddara wagte es nicht Fragen zu stellen, sondern begann schnell ihr Kleid auszuziehen und stattdessen die Kleidung anzuziehen, die Arthur ihr gegeben hatte. Es waren eine Hose, ein Hemd, ein Umhang und Reitstiefel. Auch ihr Dolch war mit dabei.

Verwundert sah sie Arthur von hinten an. Er trug nicht seine übliche Rüstung. Stattdessen trug er einfache Kleidung, wie ein harmloser Reisender. Vorsichtig griff sie nach seiner Hand, als sie fertig war. Arthur zeigte ihr mit dem Finger an leise zu sein. Als sie auf den Flur traten, bemerkte Eddara wie alle Wachen zu schlafen schienen. Die wenigen zumindest die da waren.

Es war ein langer Weg außerhalb. Aber nicht alles schien problemlos zu verlaufen. Auf einmal wurde sie hinter Arthurs Rücken gezogen, als wollte er sie verstecken. „Oswell", sprach Arthur ruhig. „Ich hab dir gesagt, du sollst schlafen gehen. Das ist meine Wache." Arthurs Hand bewegte sich zu seinem Schwertgriff.

„Den Göttern sei Dank", hörte sie die Königswache sagen. „Ich wusste es."

Was geschah jetzt? Ein Kampf? Andere könnten durch den Lärm geweckt werden und ihre Flucht verhindert werden.

„Kommt hier entlang, Arthur", sprach Oswell. „Habt ihr genug Proviant?"

Hilfe?

„Wir haben alles was wir brauchen", antwortete Arthur und sie gingen jetzt weiter. Ser Oswell jetzt neben ihnen, den Eddara unsicher betrachtete. „Was wirst du dem Prinzen sagen?"

„Das ich nach der Wachablösung geschlafen habe."

Ser Oswell begleitete sie nach draußen. Sie gingen durch viele Gänge. Tunnel wahrscheinlich eher, bis sie nach draußen gelangten. Nicht weit entfernt waren zwei Pferde angebunden. „Ich werde die Pferde aus den Ställen befreien, sodass sie euch nicht verfolgen können", erzählte Ser Oswell ihnen. „Das könnte sie vielleicht eher aufmerksam machen, aber es wird ihnen mehr Probleme verursachen."

Es war Ser Oswell, der ihr aufs Pferd hinauf half, indem er sie hochhob. Er nahm ihre Hand und küsste ihren Handrücken. „Verzeiht mir, Mylady", bat er dringlich. „Für meinen Teil in der Geschichte." Eilig nickte Eddara. Sie hatte ihm nie die Schuld gegeben.

„Passt auf den Prinzen auf", sagte Arthur zum Abschied. „Leb wohl, Bruder." Ohne weiteren Abschied ritten sie davon. Hinaus in die Dunkelheit.

* * *

**Flusslande, 280 n. A. E.**

**Eddara Stark**

Nie machten sie irgendwo halt, wo Menschen waren. An keiner Burg und an keinem Gasthof. Sie wussten nicht wer sie wo verfolgte und wer loyal zu wem war. Als sie Arthur fragte, wohin sie ritten, antwortete er nur: „Nach Norden. Ich bringe dich zu deinem Vater."

Meist schwiegen sie auf der Reise. Nicht einmal sprachen sie darüber, was bei Rhaegar geschehen war oder welche Gründe es für irgendwelche Handlungen gab.

Aber sie blieben immer nah beieinander. Sie hielten sich oft an den Händen und Eddara schlief immer in seinen Armen. Nie küssten sie einander oder taten etwas das wirklich gegen die Ehre sprach, aber sie konnten auch nicht voneinander fern bleiben. Nichts gab Eddara mehr Trost, als ihr Gesicht gegen seine Brust zu drücken und dabei zu spüren wie er ihren Rücken streichelte.

* * *

**Maidengraben, 280 n. A. E.**

**Eddara Stark**

In Maidengraben war ein großes Stark-Gefolge, dem Arthur sich einfach entgegen stellte. Erst nahmen die Männer sie gar nicht war. Hielten sie wahrscheinlich für zwei einfache Reisende.

„Lord Stark", rief Arthur ihnen laut entgegen. „Ich bin hier, um euch eure Tochter zurückzubringen."

Aus den Männern ritt ein Mann heraus. Groß, breitschultrig, mit finsterem Gesicht. Erleichtert trat Eddara nach vorn und zog ihre Kapuze zurück. Die Augen ihres Vaters weiteten sich. Er stieg vom Pferd herab und kam ihr entgegen. Ohne zu zögern, schloss er sie in seine Arme. „Eddara", seufzte er glücklich. „Ich habe das schlimmste befürchtet."

Nicht fähig ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten, drückte Eddara sich an ihn. „Vater", sagte sie erleichtert. „Ich hab es versucht. Ich hab gekämpft. Ich hab auch versucht vernünftig mit ihm zu sprechen. Aber er wollte einfach nicht auf mich hören."

Eddara ahnte bereits, dass sie mehr Erklärungen musste. Wie auch nicht? Aber ihr Vater wollte sie sofort und wandte sich dafür an Arthur. „Was ist geschehen?"

Ohne zu zögern, fing Arthur an zu sprechen. „Der Prinz ist davon überzeugt, dass Eddara und er sich lieben. Er wollte, nein er will sicher noch immer seine Ehe zu Prinzessin Elia Martell annullieren, um Lady Eddara zu heiraten. Prinz Rhaegar ist davon besessen, dass sie füreinander bestimmt sind und dass sie beide die Teile einer Prophezeiung von Eis und Feuer sind. Deswegen hat er ihr Briefe geschickt, um sie zur Flucht zu überreden. Er wusste nicht, dass Lady Eddara sie verbrannt hatte und ließ sie von Ser Oswell und mich sie abholen. Auch als sie ihm sagte, dass sie ihn nicht liebt, bestand er darauf sie auf der Insel der Gesichter zu heiraten. Ich nahm Lady Eddara die Nacht davor mit und wir ritten hierher."

Ihr Vater war eindeutig von den Informationen überwältigt. Ungläubig schaute er immer wieder von Ser Arthur zu ihr, bis sein Gesicht ernster wurde. Er begann zu verstehen, was geschehen war und drückte ihre Hände ein wenig mit seinen. „Warum hast du mir denn nicht von den Briefen erzählt Eddara?"

Verzweifelt schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Ich wusste nicht, dass er solche Gefühle für mich hatte. Ich dachte es wären nur dumme Entschuldigungen für sein Handeln bei dem Turnier. Ich habe sie nie gelesen."

Wieder zog ihr Vater sie nah an sich. Küsste ihren Kopf. „Alles wird wieder gut", sprach er beruhigend zu ihr. „Ich werde nach Königsmund reiten und Brandon zurückholen."

„Ihr dürft nicht dorthin reiten, Lord Stark!", sprach Arthur jetzt warnend. „Ihr werdet dort nur den Tod finden. Der König wird Brandon nicht mehr lebend freigeben. Es wird keinen fairen Prozess geben."

„Ich werde einfach ein Urteil durch Kampf fordern."

„Ihr seid nicht der erste, der glaubt dadurch den Wahnsinn des Königs zu entkommen, Lord Stark", erzählte Arthur ihm. „Ich habe die Gerechtigkeit des Königs oft gesehen. Er wird euch Seefeuer als Gegner geben und euch bei lebendigem Leib verbrennen lassen. Wenn ihr nach Königmund reitet, dann werdet ihr sterben, genauso wie euer Sohn."

Panisch sah Eddara hinauf zu ihrem Vater. Nein! Bitte nicht!

Das Gesicht ihres Vaters war finster. „Wenn ich nicht reite, dann wird er Brandon töten. Er ist mein Sohn, mein Erbe!"

„Lord Brandon wird wahrscheinlich sterben. So oder so, wie ihr auch entscheiden", erklärte Arthur unbarmherzig und alles in Eddara zog sich zusammen. „Aber wenn ihr stirbt, hinterlasst ihr euren dreizehn Jahre alten Sohn zum regieren. Zwei Töchter, wobei Lady Eddara immer noch in Gefahr schwebt, weil der Prinz davon besessen ist, sie zur Frau zu nehmen. Wie viele Menschen werden in diesem Wahnsinn am Ende sterben? Wird euer zweiter Sohn stark genug zu entscheiden, was zu tun ist? Oder wird am Ende euer gesamtes Haus in diesem Konflikt ausgelöscht?"

Stille kehrte ein, die betäubend war. Eddara konnte hinter ihrem Vater die entsetzten Mienen seiner Männer sehen. Der Untergang ihres Hauses könnte bevorstehen.

„Dann habt ihr eine bessere Idee, Ser Arthur?"

„Ihr müsst zurück nach Winterfell reisen und all eure Banner rufen. Macht euch auf einen Krieg bereit, denn dieser wird kommen."

* * *

**Winterfell, 280 n. A. E.**

**Eddara Stark**

Glücklich schloss Eddara ihre Schwester Lyanna in die Arme. Endlich sprach ihre kleine Schwester wieder mit ihr. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass der Prinz so etwas tun würde", schluchzte Lyanna. „Dich zu entführen und gegen deinen Willen zu heiraten. Ich dachte, er wäre ein guter Mann."

In dem Moment erkannte Eddara warum ihre Schwester so böse auf sie gewesen war. Sie hatte sich selbst in den Prinzen verliebt und war eifersüchtig gewesen. An Arthurs finsteren Gesichtsausdruck erkannte sie, dass es ein Glück war, dass der Prinz nicht Lyanna gewählt hatte. Sie wäre mit Prinz Rhaegar weggelaufen und hätte alles in ihrer Rücksichtslosigkeit ins Chaos gestützt.

Vater hatte einen Brief nach Königsmund geschickt, wobei er die Freilassung von Brandon forderte, mit der Begründung, dass das Recht auf ihrer Seite lag.

* * *

**Winterfell, 280 n. A. E.**

**Eddara Stark**

Der König hatte die Asche von Brandon Stark zurückgeschickt mit einem Brief, der den Satz beinhaltet: _Das Recht gehöre allein den Drachen._ Auch forderte er den Kopf von Eddara und das Rickard Stark nach Königsmund kam und um für die Taten seines Sohnes gerade zu stehen.

Die Lords des Nordens, die sich mit ihren Armeen in Winterfell eingefunden hatte, waren vollkommen empört.

„Auch Lord Arryn wurde aufgefordert nach Königsmund zu reiten und der Gerechtigkeit gegenüber zu stehen. Wie bei mir, schickte ihm der König die Asche seines Erbens, Elbert Arryn." Elberts Tot hatte nicht eine Träne in ihr ausgelöst. Brandons Tot dagegen gefühlte Millionen. „Prinz Rhaegar sammelt die Armee des Königs. Wir reiten nach Schnellwasser, wo wir uns mit den Armeen der Sturmlande, der Flusslande und des Grünen Tals treffen werden. Wenn sie einen Krieg wollen, dann bekommen sie einen."

Alle Nordmänner jubelten, während sich Eddaras Herz vor Angst zusammenzog.

* * *

**Winterfell, 280 n. A. E.**

**Eddara Stark**

„Wieso hat Arthur Dayn dich gerettet?"

Ihr Vater hatte sie im Götterhain aufgesucht. Eddara wusste, dass das ein offenes Gespräch werden würde. Eines, wie sie es vielleicht noch nie gehabt hatten.

Eddara sah ihren Vater in die Augen. Nicht bereit ihm eine Antwort zu geben, auf etwas, dass er wahrscheinlich schon ahnte. Arthur war immer an ihrer Seite. Sie standen – ganz wortwörtlich – oft sehr nah zusammen.

„Deine Ehre ist ruiniert", sprach ihr Vater etwas aus, dass sie schon von dem Moment gewusst hatte, als Ser Oswell sie auf Schnellwasser gezerrt hatte. Vater setzte sich neben sie. „Ich glaube dir. Der Norden mag dir glauben und auch all deine Freunde. Aber dein Ruf-" „ist dahin", endete Eddara die Worte ihres Vaters und sah ihn abwartend an.

Langsam nickte er und schaute in die Ferne. „Es wird Krieg geben", sprach er eine allgemein bekannte Tatsache aus. „Wir brauchen Verbündete. Allianzen mit anderen Ländern werden durch Hochzeiten geschlossen. Und ich brauche einen Stark in Winterfell."

„Sprich klar", bat sie ihren Vater. „Was willst du von mir, das ich tue, Vater?"

Graue Augen trafen auf graue Augen. „Du hast dein Herz in Harrenhal verloren", erklärte er. „Ich hab das gewusst, als ihr aus dem Turnier zurück kamt. Jetzt trägst du deine Kette nicht mehr. Daher vermute ich… eigentlich weiß ich, dass es Ser Arthur Dayn ist."

Eddara musste ihren Blick abwenden. „Bist du wütend auf mich?"

„Auf dich?", fragte ihr Vater überrascht. „Das du dich verliebt hast und dennoch bereit warst Elbert Arryn zu heiraten?" So war es gewesen. „Nein, ich bin sicher nicht wütend auf dich. Auf Prinz Rhaegar sicherlich." „Er wusste nicht wen ich liebe." „Aber er wusste, dass du ihn nicht liebst. Das sollte einen Mann ausreichen. Das sollte jedem Mann ausreichen. Auch einen Prinzen."

Glücklich, dass Vater ihr nicht die Schuld gab, lehnte sie sich an ihn. Er begann ihr durch das Haar zu streicheln, wie ihre Mutter es getan hatte, als sie ein Kind gewesen war. Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen, aber sie versuchte nicht weinerlich zu klingen. „Und jetzt? Was geschieht jetzt?"

„Arthur Dayn hat dich gerettet, weil er dich liebt, oder? Deswegen bleibt er auch hier, nicht wahr?" Leicht nickte Eddara. So war es wohl. Arthur hatte ihr gesagt, dass er immer zu seinen Taten stand. Er liebte sie. Sie liebte ihn. „Wenn er bereit war seine Eide für dich zu brechen, wird es ihm sicher nichts ausmachen, sie noch einmal zu brechen."

Fragend zog sie sich zurück und sah ihren Vater an. Worauf wollte er hinaus?

„Ich kann dich nicht mit in dem Süden nehmen. Das weiß ich auch ohne, dass dein Liebhaber es mir voller Verzweiflung sagt." Eddara fühlte wie ihren Wangen heiß wurden. Hatte Arthur sowas getan? „Der Prinz will dich haben und ich tue ihm sicher nicht den Gefallen, dich weiter in seine Nähe zu bringen. Ich will dich retten und ich brauche einen Stark in Winterfell."

Bedeutete das…?

„Eddara, heirate den Mann den du liebst", sagte ihr Vater ihr. „Jetzt ist es möglich. Jetzt ist es nützlich. Jetzt ist deine Chance glücklich zu werden."

Schmerzvoll lächelte Eddara. Glück würde immer mit Brandons Tot überschattet bleiben. Das wusste ihr Vater genauso wie sie.

„Du wirst der Stark in Winterfell sein und deine Geschwister werden für uns Allianzen erringen."

Entschieden schüttelte Eddara den Kopf. „Die Sturmlande werden unsere Feinde sein, wenn Lyanna Robert die Kehle durch schlitzt. Sie hat gedroht es in der Hochzeitsnacht zu tun."

Ihr Vater nickte nur. „Ich weiß", sagte er ernst. „Sie hat mir damit auch schon gedroht. Aber sie versteht, dass sie für diesen Krieg heiraten muss. Ich gab ihr die Wahl zwischen Edmure Tully und Jon Arryn. Sie entschied sich für Lord Arryn."

„Lord Arryn?", fragte Eddara leicht entsetzt. „Aber er ist…" Ungläubig sah sie ihren Vater an. „Lyanna hat Lord Arryn gewählt? Wieso?

„Weil sie aus deinen Erzählungen weiß, dass Lord Arryn ein guter Mann ist. Wie sie auch wusste, dass Lord Baratheon es nicht ist. Ich muss sagen, dass ich ihre Wahl verstehe."

Obwohl Eddara voller Vorurteile war, verstand sie es auch. „Was ist mit Robert? Der Allianz?"

„Lord Baratheon will diesen Krieg wegen dir, nicht für eine Allianz mit uns. Er war genauso zornig wie Brandon, für das was der Prinz dir angetan hat. Lyanna ist bereit ihm zu sagen, was sie fühlt und er wird es akzeptieren. Ich hab dir gesagt, für jeden Mann sollte eine Ablehnung einer Frau genug sein. Wenn wäre er sowieso nicht der richtige."

Würde Robert… Natürlich würde Robert es akzeptieren. Er war ein guter Mann, trotz all seiner Fehler. Vielleicht wäre er enttäuscht und sogar wütend, aber er würde es traurig akzeptieren. So wie er bereits Amara und Gwynys Ablehnungen akzeptiert hatte. Bei ihnen hatte er es versucht, aber sie hatten ihn abgelehnt. Er hatte es hingenommen.

„Wann geht es los?"

* * *

**Winterfell, 280 n. A. E.**

**Eddara Stark**

Ihre Hochzeit mit Arthur war voller Humor. Elegant und grinsen entfernte Arthur seinen eigenen Mantel bei der Hochzeit von sich und warf ihn zur Seite, während er ihren nahm und ihn um sich legte. Das Lachen der Männer war gerade verklungen, als sie nach der Kette fasste und sie hervorholte. „Ich hätte dir meine Kette als Zeichen meiner Liebe geschenkt, aber ich gab sie dir bereits." Wieder lachten alle.

Das nächste Mal lachten alle, auf der Hochzeitsfeier, nach dem Festessen und dem einen Tanz, den sie zusammen machten. Arthur und Eddara hielten einander an den Händen und verkündeten das sie sich zurückziehen würden. Die Lords des Nordens ließen es sich doch nicht nehmen, ihnen ein paar dreckige Witze hinterherzurufen.

* * *

**Winterfell, 280 n. A. E.**

**Eddara Stark**

Arthur fuhr mit seinen Händen jede Kurve ihres Körpers nach. Obwohl die Laken bereits ihr Blut zeigten, streichelte und küsste er sie immer noch.

Morgen schon würde er mit der Armee des Nordens Richtung Süden reiten. „Du wirst den Prinzen auf dem Schlachtfeld treffen." Deinen besten Freund. „Deine Brüder."

„Da ich meine Eide gebrochen habe, glaube ich nicht, dass sie mich noch als ihren Bruder betrachten werde", sprach Arthur, als würde es ihn wirklich nicht kümmern. „Ich habe die einzig richtige Wahl für mich getroffen. Dazu stehe ich."

„Zu mir", erkannte Eddara. „Du bist jetzt ein Stark."

Lächelnd sah er sie an und küsste sie für einen Augenblick auf die Lippen. „Ein Stern der einen Wolf verfallen ist. Der Stern liebt den Wolf so sehr, dass selbst der Himmel ihn nicht festhalten konnte. So fiel er auf die Erde, um immer bei dem Wolf bleiben zu können."

Eddara musste lachen. „Das ist dumm", stellte sie fest und sah glücklich zu ihm hinauf. „Aber süß."

„Ja?", fragte Arthur nach. „Nun, ich bin verliebt. Da redet man nur dumme Sachen." Er nahm ihre Hand in seine und verschränkte ihre Finger miteinander. „Das Lied… damals im Garten… es war für mich, oder?"

„Das war es."

„Singst du es für mich?", bat er und sah ihr in die Augen. „Bitte."

Ohne zu zögern, begann sie zu singen. Leise, als würde sie flüstern. „_Nimm es leicht… Mit mir, bitte…_"

* * *

**Winterfell, 280 n. A. E.**

**Eddara Stark**

Ihr Ehemann wirkte entsetzt, als er sah wie Nordmänner lachend vor dem blutbefleckten Laken standen, dass sie vor der Burgmauer aufgehängt hatten. Eine alte Tradition des Nordens. Nicht unbedingt die schmeichelhafteste, aber in ihrem Fall…

„Ich werde sie niederschlagen."

Schnell fasste Eddara ihren Mann am Handgelenk und zog ihn sanft zurück. „Nicht", meinte Eddara ruhig. Leicht zuckte sie mit den Schultern. „Sie machen sich über Rhaegar lustig und alle diejenige, die an meiner Ehre gezweifelt haben. Es ist auf seltsame Weise… nett."

Arthur nahm ihre Antwort hin und legte seine Stirn gegen ihre. „Ich werde unsere Ehe verteidigen", versprach Arthur ihr. „Deine Ehre und deine Entscheidungen."

„Den Norden bitte auch", bat Eddara. „Und meine Schwester."

„Dich, den Norden, deine Schwester", vereinbarte Arthur. Er schloss die Augen, wie sie und sie lauschte seiner Stimme. „Ich liebe dich." Sie liebte diese Worte. „Ich habe dich immer geliebt und ich werde dich immer lieben. Vom ersten Moment an, wo ich dich traf, bis zu dem Moment an, wo ich für immer meine Augen schließen werde."

„ARTHUR, KOMM SCHON!", rief Lord Umber. „WAR DEINE NACHT ETWA NICHT LANG GENUG?"

Alle lachten, aber Eddara war es egal.

„Ich liebe dich", flüsterte sie. „Für immer und ewig. Wie der Wolf den Stern anheult."

* * *

**Schnellwasser, 280 n. A. E.**

**Arthur Stark**

Arthur war dabei, als seine Schwägerin mit Lord Baratheon sprach, um die Verlobung zwischen ihnen zu brechen.

Lord Robert Baratheon war ein temperamentvoller Mann. Nicht annähernd so wie sein Cousin Prinz Rhaegar. Schnell zornig und laut.

Wütend warf er seinen Kriegshammer gegen die nächste Wand, was einen schrecklichen Lärm machte. Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und dann begann er hohl zu lachen.

„Eigenartig", sprach Robert seltsam neutral. „Ich war dreimal in meinem Leben verliebt. Einmal in Gwynys, die Nichte von Lord Arryn. Sie war wunderschön, aufregend und charismatisch. Alles an ihr zog jeden Menschen an. Als ich ihr meine Liebe gestand, war sie seltsam ruhig, sah mich bedauernd an und sagte mir, dass sie überrascht sei, dass ein Mann wie ich solche Gefühle haben könnte. Sie war taktlos, aber ehrlich und brach mein Herz. Dann wurde es geheilt. Amara, deine Cousine, war sanft, mitfühlend und sogar freundlich zu jemand wie mir. Bereit zu helfen. Niemand könnte je ein schlechtes Gefühl gegen jemand wie Amara haben. Aber als ich ihr meine Gefühle gestand, weinte sie und sagte mir bedauernd, dass sie mich nie lieben könnte."

Freudlos lachte Robert. „Dann wurde ich mit euch verlobt, Lady Lyanna. Verliebte mich in euch. Ihr ward wild und… habt nie den geringsten Zweifel daran gelassen, dass ihr mich nicht liebt. Ehrlich gesagt, bin ich nicht einmal überrascht. Eddara meinte einmal, dass ich irgendwann für meine vielen Frauengeschichten die Retourkutsche bekommen würde. Ich denke sie hatte mal wieder recht. Keine Frau in die ich mich verliebe, kann meine Gefühle erwidern."

Zum ersten Mal hatte Arthur Achtung für diesen Mann, den er bisher als Säufer und Weiberheld gesehen hatte. Der Mann konnte eine Ablehnung gut genug akzeptieren. Das bedeutete einiges an Stärke.

* * *

**Schnellwasser, 280 n. A. E.**

**Arthur Stark**

Hoster Tully erwies sich in dieser Allianz als ein Problem. Arthur erkannte es sofort. Der Mann war einfach nur gierig und rücksichtslos. Im Gegensatz zu Lord Stark kümmerte sich nicht im Geringsten um das Glück seiner Töchter.

„Wir hatten eine Abmachung. Meine Tochter sollte die Lady von Winterfell werden."

„Brandon ist tot, Hoster", stellte Lord Stark klar. „Benjen ist gerade einmal dreizehn Jahre alt. Ich bin bereit ihn zu verloben, wenn du darauf bestehst, aber nicht ihn zu verheiraten."

Immerhin.

„Gut", stimmte Lord Tully zähneknirschend zu. „Aber wenn ihr meine Armee wollt, dann will ich dass ihr, Lord Arryn, meine andere Tochter heiratet."

Verdammt, dieser machthungrige Idiot.

„Hoster, das ist nicht möglich", meinte Lord Arryn ruhig. „Ich stimmte bereits zu Lady Lyanna zu heiraten."

„Was? Aber ist sie nicht mir Lord Baratheon verlobt? Ich will-"

„VERDAMMT NOCHMAL!", schrie Robert Baratheon. Ihn schien der Kragen zu platzen. „IHR WOLLT, IHR WOLLT, IHR WOLLT! SCHON VERSTANDEN LORD TULLY! ABER HABT IHR SCHON EINMAL EURE TÖCHTER GEFRAGT? HMM?" Zornig sah Lord Baratheon den obersten Flusslord an. Dann sprach er viel ruhiger: „Welche eurer Töchter wollt ihr Lord Arryn geben? Lysa? Ist sie einverstanden? Zumindest hat Lady Lyanna sich entscheiden dürfen. Gebt euren Töchtern die Optionen. Mein Bruder und ich stehen auch zur Auswahl. Lord Arryn wird Lady Lyanna heiraten. Fragt wenigstens was sie wollen, bevor ihr sie wie Vieh auf einem Markt verhökert."

Nicht gerade sehr feinfühlig, aber Arthur stimmte dem ganzen zu. Nicht nur Lady Catelyn und Lady Lysa Tully wurden zu ihnen gebeten, sondern auch Lord Starks Nichte, Lady Amara Ruhmsperr und Lord Arryns jüngste Nichten, Gwynys und Sirsha Waynwald. Die letzten drei waren alles Freundinnen von Eddara.

Lord Tully gab die Vorschläge bekannt und als er Lord Arryn noch einmal dezent mit den Raum werfen wollte, konnte sie alle, dass entsetzte Gesicht von Lysa Tully sehen.

„Vater", begann Lady Catelyn. „Lord Benjen ist noch sehr jung. Ich möchte ihn nicht heiraten." Genüsslich sah Arthur auf das entsetzte Gesicht von Lord Tully. „Aber ich bin bereit jeden anderen Mann zu heiraten, der für mich ausgesucht wird."

Am Ende wurden die Verlobung zwischen Benjen Stark und Lysa Tully beschlossen. Eine Verlobung zwischen Edmure Tully und Sirsha Waynwald, da man ihnen dieselbe Rücksicht des Alters gewehrte. Eine weitere Verlobung für Stannis Baratheon und Gwynys Waynwald, die warten musste, bis nach dem Krieg und eine baldige Ehe zwischen Robert Baratheon und Catelyn Tully. Damit war das Bündnis besiegelt.

* * *

**Schnellwasser, 280 n. A. E.**

**Arthur Stark**

Es gab eine schnelle Doppelhochzeit zwischen Robert Baratheon und Catelyn Tully und Jon Arryn und Lyanna Stark. Die Bräute sahen weder glücklich, noch tief traurig aus.

Die Hochzeit, wie auch das Fest, waren im üblichen Stil der Sieben Königslande. Anders als im Norden, anders als in Dorne. Arthur trank wenig und zog sich schnell zurück. Er ging in den Götterhain um Dämmerung zu schleifen. Dabei dachte er an Eddara und seinen Prinzen, den er bald gegenüberstehen würde.

Vor ihm lag der Brief, den er kurz nach dem Eintreffen in Schnellwasser von Eddara bekommen hatte. Er war kurz, bestätigte aber Arthur in all seinen vergangenen und zukünftigen Handlungen.

_Arthur, _

_Es gibt wundervolle Neuigkeiten. Ich bin schwanger! Merkwürdigerweise habe ich mir als Frau noch nie sehr viele Gedanken über Kinder gemacht, aber ich jetzt bin ich unglaublich glücklich. _

_Ich fühle mich ein wenig schuldig, so viel Glück zu verspüren, angesichts des Krieges und auch Brandons Tod. Aber ich bin glücklich und ich liebe das Kind schon mehr als alles andere auf der Welt. Verzeih mir, Arthur. _

_Es ist schade, dass du nicht bei mir bist und wir nicht angemessen über Namen streiten können. Was hältst du von Robb für einen Jungen, wie der Held, Robb Strom? Es klingt auch ein wenig wie der Name meines Freundes Robert. Für ein Mädchen würde ich den Namen Clarisse nehmen, auch wenn er kein nördlicher Name ist. Gefallen dir die Namen?_

_Winterfell ist so ruhig wie noch nie zuvor. Dennoch gibt es sehr viel zu tun und ich bemühe mich alles zu schaffen. Der neue Master Luwin ist eine große Hilfe. _

_Ich vermisse euch alle sehr, besonders dich, Arthur. Bitte pass gut auf dich auf. _

_In Liebe,_

_Eddara_

Ein Kind. Er würde tatsächlich ein Kind bekommen. Ein Junge, Robb Stark, so pflichtbewusst und ernst, wie sie es beide waren. Oder vielleicht ein Mädchen, Clarisse Stark, so kämpferisch und wild, wie er die Frauen aus dem Norden kennengelernt hatte.

„Lord Arthur", begrüßte eine Stimme ihn. „Ihr seid nicht beim Fest?"

Arthur sah auf. Niklaas Ruhmspeer, der Cousin von Eddara, Lyanna und Benjen. Blond, blauäugig, groß, gutaussehend und stark. Er sah nicht annähernd wie ein Stark aus, obwohl er dasselbe Pflichtbewusstsein und die groben Manieren besaß. Arthur hatte mit ihm zusammen für den Krieg trainiert. Jeder Kampf zwischen ihnen ging unterschiedlich aus. Mal gewann Niklaas, ein anderes Mal er selbst. Noch nie hatte er einen so begnadeten Schwertkämpfer getroffen… wie er selbst es war.

„Ich denke nach."

„Worüber?", fragte Lord Niklaas interessiert. Sein Vater war vor zwei Jahren gestorben, weswegen er jetzt der Lord von Amberly war. Eine Burg auf einer Insel im Süden der Sturmlande.

Kurz hörte Arthur mit dem schleifen auf und sah auf die scharfe Klinge. „Ob ich es erleben werde, zu wissen, ob ich einen Sohn oder eine Tochter bekommen werde."

Lord Niklaas setzte sich neben ihn. „Es wird bestimmt ein Junge. Ist im Norden fast immer so. Die Frauen sind viel zu pflichtbewusst und zu stur, um nicht als erstes einen Erben zu gebären."

Ungläubig sah Arthur den jungen Lord an, dann musste er anfangen zu lachen und bald stimmte Lord Niklaas mit ein.

„Ihr werdet Bethyna Ryswell heiraten?", fragte Arthur irgendwann nach. Eddara hatte ihm von ihren Freundinnen erzählt. Auch das Lady Bethyna mit ihrem Cousin verlobt war.

„Habe ich schon", erzählte Lord Niklaas ihm. „Wir sind nicht so wichtig, dass jemand sowas mitbekommen würde."

Ernst sah Arthur ihn an und wollte widersprechen, hielt dann aber inne. Manchmal war es ein Segen übersehen zu werden, dass hatte er gelernt. Deswegen entschied sich Arthur nur dafür leicht zu nicken. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch." „Danke."

Lange saßen sie still beieinander, während Arthur weiter sein Schwert schliff. Lord Niklaas war ein ruhiger Mann ohne die Tendenz unangenehm zu sein. Eigentlich empfand Arthur ihn wie eine andere Version von Eddara. Männlich und blond natürlich. Aber mit dieser ruhigen Ernsthaftigkeit, die kein Unheil versprach.

* * *

**Sturmtanz, 280 n. A. E.**

**Arthur Stark**

Die erste Schlacht, in der sie kämpfen mussten, war in Sturmtanz, wo sich alle königsgetreuen der Flusslande versammelt hatten. Dort musste Lord Tully seinen Schwager, Lord Walter Whent gefangen nehmen.

Lord Niklaas und Arthur kämpften Rücken an Rücken gegen ihre Feinde, als hätten sie nie etwas anderes getan. Beide waren exzellente Schwertkämpfer und konnten sich perfekt aufeinander abstimmen.

Denys Arryn starb in Sturmtanz, der Erbe von Lord Arryn. Haus Arryn war damit in eine gefährliche Lage gerückt. Allerdings angesichts dieses Krieges mit diesem König, waren sie das nicht alle?

* * *

**Harrenhal, 281 n. A. E.**

**Arthur Dayn**

Im belagerten Harrenhal teilten sie die Armee. Unter Lord Stark, Lord Arryn und Lord Tully würde ein Großteil der Armee über den Königsweg entlang reisen. Lord Baratheon, Ser Brynden Tully und auch Arthur reisten durch die Wälder neben den Königsweg bis hin zum Scheckenwald.

* * *

**Scheckenwald, 281 n. A. E.**

**Arthur Stark**

Aus dem Scheckenwald heraus – indem Arthur sich auskannte – ritten sie auf die Königliche Armee von hinten zu. Es war mehr ein Gemetzel als eine Schlacht. Die Ritter und Lords der edlen Häuser waren bei Lord Stark, Lord Arryn und Lord Tully. Die wildesten Krieger, vor allem die Lords des Nordens waren bei ihnen. Männer die so brutal waren wie Lord Baratheon mit seinem Kriegshammer oder auch wie Lady Mormont mit ihrer Axt zerschlugen die überraschten Soldaten in Stücke.

Lord Niklaas war direkt neben ihn. Als einer der ersten warf er seinen Speer, soweit wie Arthur noch nie ein Speer fliegen gesehen hatte und mit einem gewissen Entsetzen sah er, wie der Speer den Hals Jon Connington durchbohrte. Er hatte direkt neben Prinz Rhaegar auf seinem Pferd gesessen.

Die wichtigsten Lords waren hinten, also vorne für sie und mussten sich ihren Angriff stellen. Es war sicher einer der schnellsten Schlachten der Geschichte. Lord Robert, Lord Umber, Lord Niklaas, Ser Brynden und Arthur selbst waren die deutlich besseren Kämpfer, auch wenn unter der Leibgarde des Prinzen die Königswachen Prinz Lewyn Martell, Ser Barristan Selmy, Ser Oswell Whent und Ser Jonothor Darry waren.

Arthur machte es schnell. Er stieß Oswell vom Pferd – hoffentlich ohne ihn dabei zu töten. Dann wich er Rhaegars Klinge aus, nur um in seiner Deckung Rhaegars Pferd den Kopf abzuschlagen. So brach das Pferd mit Rhaegar zusammen. Arthur sprang von seinem Pferd herunter, entwaffnete den fassungslosen Prinzen, zog ihn hoch und hielt dem Prinzen Dämmerung an den Hals. „OSWELL, BARRISTAN, LEWYN, JONOTHOR!", schrie Arthur in die Menge. „HALTET EIN ODER EUER PRINZ IST TOT!"

Um ihn kam der Kampf langsam zum erliegen. Bei der Aufnahme des Blickkontaktes bemerkte er, dass Ser Jonothor tot am Boden lag. Wahrscheinlich war es Lord Niklaas, der jetzt zu ihm kam, um wie gewohnt seinen Rücken zu stärken.

„Arthur, töte das Schwein!", schrie Lord Robert. Lord Umber stimmte sofort zu: „Tötet ihn. Er hat es nicht besser verdient, für das was er Lady Eddara antun wollte. Alle Targaryens sind Dreck!" Dabei kam er herüber und spuckte dem Prinzen vor die Füße.

Aber Arthur ging nicht auf sie ein. „LEGT EURE WAFFEN NIEDER UND ERGEBT EUCH! ICH WILL ES NICHT, DOCH ICH BIN BEREIT IHN ZU TÖTEN!"

Nach und nach legten alle Königswachen die Waffen nieder, dann die umliegenden Lords und Ritter. Es war Ser Barristan der schrie: „ERGEBT EUCH MÄNNER!" Als sich nach und nach jeder Soldat ergab und die Kämpfe langsam aufhörten war die Schlacht beendet und viele gute Männer, die Arthur kannte und mochte, wurden in Ketten gelegt. Allen voran Prinz Rhaegar Targaryen, den er einst seinen besten Freund genannt hatte.

* * *

**Scheckenwald, 281 n. A. E.**

**Arthur Stark**

„Wo ist der Rest der Armee? Wo ist Ser Gerold?"

Prinz Rhaegar war nicht der gesprächigste Gefangene und Arthur war sicher nicht der beste Mann, um ihn zu verhören.

„Du hast mich verraten, Arthur", warf Rhaegar ihm vor. „Du warst mein bester Freund und ihr habt die Frau gestohlen, die ich liebe."

Seufzend fuhr Arthur sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht. Er hatte geahnt, dass sie zu diesem Thema kommen würden, wenn sie sich begegnen würden.

„Ich habe die Eide gebrochen, die ich als Königsritter geschworen habe", gab Arthur bereitwillig zu. „Sie standen im Konflikt mit den Gelübden die ich als Ritter geschworen habe. Du hast durch Oswell und mich Lady Eddara entführen lassen. Sie wollte dich nicht und doch hattest du vor sie gegen ihren Willen zu heiraten. Ich habe mich entschieden dies nicht zuzulassen."

„Du hast sie geheiratet!", warf Rhaegar ihm vor. „Du wusstest, dass ich sie liebe und hast sie mir weggenommen."

Arthur hockte sich hin, sodass er seinen ehemaligen besten Freund in die Augen sehen konnte, der in Ketten gegen den Baum saß. „In Harrenhal haben Eddara und ich uns ineinander verliebt", erzählte er. Nicht nur dem Prinzen, sondern auch seinen ehemaligen Brüdern, die zuhörten. „Sie schenkte mir, wie es im Norden Brauch war, ihre Kette als Zeichen ihrer Liebe." Arthur holte die Kette unter seinem Hemd hervor. „Wir sind beide sehr pflichtbewusst. Sie war bereit Elbert Arryn zu heiraten und ich meine Eide zu halten. So war es geplant." Er legte die Kette wieder weg, nachdem Rhaegar sie ungläubig betrachtet hatte. „Aber dann musstet ihr sie entführen und wolltet sie heiraten, während sie euch angeschrien hat und mich anflehte ihr zu helfen. Was sollte ich tun? Den Rest meines Lebens zusehen, wie ihr sie vergewaltigt? Mein Herz hätte das nicht ausgehalten. Ich hätte viel ertragen können, aber sicher nicht das. Deswegen floh ich mit ihr, brach meine Eide und deshalb heiratete ich sie. Weil ich sie liebe und sie liebt mich. Verstehst du das, Rhaegar?"

In seinen Augen konnte Arthur erkennen, dass Rhaegar es endlich begriff. Er war nicht so wahnsinnig, wie sein Vater. Obwohl sich gezeigt hatte, dass auch er nicht weit davon entfernt war. War die Münze schon gefallen?

Entschlossen stand Arthur wieder auf. „Jetzt sagt mir, wo der Rest eurer Armee ist, damit wir das beenden können. Wo ist Ser Gerold? Rhaegar, opfere nicht alles, wofür du gearbeitet hast, für eine Liebe die nicht erwidert wird."

Hartnäckig schwieg Rhaegar. Er sah zu Boden. Arthur war sich bewusst, dass es nichts bringen würde seine ehemaligen Brüder zu befragen. Wenn der Prinz nicht redete, dann würden sie es gewiss auch nicht tun. Auch Arthur hätte sowas nie getan.

„Lord Arthur", sagte eine leise Stimme. Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete Arthur, wie Lord Roose Bolton an ihn heran trat. „Wisst ihr, es gibt ein Sprichwort in meiner Familie, das lautet: Ein nackter Mann hat Geheimnisse, ein gehäutete Mann gar keine." Der geschundene Mann, erinnerte Arthur sich. „Gebt mir eine kleine Weile mit einem der Männer und ihr werdet alle Informationen bekommen, die ihr wollt."

Barristan, Jonothor, Oswell und Lewyn sahen eindeutig erschrocken auf diese Aussicht aus und sahen allarmiert zu dem Prinzen, der selbst blass geworden war. Auch wenn Arthur dies für keine Sekunde erwog, tat er so, als würde er angestrengt darüber nachdenken. „Vielleicht morgen früh", befand Arthur. „Lassen wir ihnen eine Nacht um darüber nachzudenken. Rhaegar." Aufmerksam sah sein ehemaliger Freund zu ihm nach oben. „Denk darüber nach, wie dieser Krieg für dich ausgehen soll und wie deine Zukunft von jetzt an aussehen soll."

Violette Augen trafen violette Augen. Keiner von ihnen schien bereit zu sein nachzugeben.

* * *

**Scheckenwald, 281 n. A. E.**

**Arthur Stark**

Bevor Arthur wieder mit Rhaegar sprach, kam ein Reiter zu ihnen und berichtete ihnen von der Niederlage von ihrer zweiten Armee unter Lord Stark, Lord Tully und Lord Arryn. Ser Gerold hatte sie mit dem Großteil der Königsarmee besiegt.

„Es gibt noch etwas", sagte der Reiter nach dieser Schreckensnachricht. „Lord Benjen Stark starb in der Schlacht am Königsweg. Lady Eddara ist jetzt die Erbin von Winterfell."

Verdammt! Das warf alles auf den Kopf. Eddara würde am Boden zerstört sein, wenn sie erfuhr, dass sie noch einen Bruder durch Rhaegars Handeln verloren hatte.

* * *

**Scheckenwald, 281 n. A. E.**

**Arthur Stark**

„Ich will Frieden", sprach Rhaegar, als Arthur ihn beim nächsten Mal besuchte. „Ich akzeptiere deine Ehe mit Eddara und werde euch in Frieden lassen."

„Wie großzügig", spottete Lord Umber.

Rhaegar würdigte den Großjon keines Blickes. „Wenn ihr uns freilasst und eure Armeen abzieht wird dieser Konflikt vergessen sein und alle Verluste darin."

„Wie könnt ihr uns das versprechen?", fragte Lord Bolton leise. „Euer Vater ist der König und nicht ihr. Er tötete Lord Brandon Stark."

Ein guter Einwand, aber Arthur kannte die Antwort bereits. „Die Loyalität der Lords liegt bei mir, nicht bei meinem Vater", erklärte Rhaegar selbstsicher. „Ich werde meinen Vater absetzen." Niemand schien von der Offenbarung überrascht zu sein. „Danach wird es Frieden geben. Wir werden Bündnisse schließen, um diesen Frieden zu sichern."

Lange sah Arthur seinen alten Freund an. Endlich entdeckte er wieder etwas von früher in ihm. Die Klugheit, die ihm zu einem guten König werden lassen würde.

„Ich sage, wir schlagen ihm den Kopf ab und greifen Königsmund an", sprudelte es temperamentvoll aus Lord Robert heraus. „Sein Vater ist kein Gegner für uns und die Targaryens haben uns ihren Wahnsinn deutlich bewiesen."

„Oder ruf die Unabhängigkeit des Nordens aus", schlug Lord Umber vor. „Torrhen Stark hat nur das Knie gebeugt, weil Aegon Targaryen Drachen hatte. Sie haben keine Drachen mehr. Was sollen sie schon gegen uns ausrichten? Die verweichlichten Südländer würden keinen Monat im Norden aushalten, falls sie überhaupt dorthin gelangen würden. Keine südliche Armee konnte jemals den Norden erobern."

Arthur hatte bereits bemerkt, dass die Lords des Nordens, seit seiner Heirat mit Eddara, seine eigene dornische Herkunft leicht übersahen. Er wurde als einer von ihnen betrachtet, was Arthur zwar schmeichelte, aber oft auch störte, wenn sie dabei den Süden derart beleidigten. Immer noch war er Stolz aus Dorne zu kommen.

„Könnt ihr Ser Gerold auch davon überzeugen, den Konflikt fallen zu lassen?", fragte Arthur scharf nach. „Ihn dazu zu bringen, die Armee abzuziehen?"

Entschlossen nickte Rhaegar. „Du weißt, dass ich das kann", sagte er. „Ich schwöre es auf meine Ehre."

„Du besitzt keine Ehre", sprach Lord Niklaas gelassen. „Das ist kein Schwur, den wir glauben könnten, nach der Behandlung meiner Cousine."

Rhaegar zuckte tatsächlich bei Lord Niklaas Worten zusammen. Die Beleidigung war zutreffend gewesen.

„Wir werden jede Menge Geiseln, als Sicherung behalten." Rhaegar gegen drei hohe Lords zu tauschen war mehr als fair. „Du wirst davon ablassen nicht nur Eddara zu verfolgen, sondern jede Frau mit Stark Blut. Alle die leben und alle die noch geboren werden." Wieder sah Rhaegar getroffen aus. „Du wirst mit Lord Arryn, Lord Tully und Lord Stark verhandeln müssen. Ihnen deine zukünftigen Bündnisse des Friedens vorschlagen. Du wirst dem Norden nach deiner Krönung eine Geisel schicken, um deine Absichten fürs Leben zu versichern. Eine Geisel aus deiner Familie. Das alles schwörst du mit deinem Blut vor unserer und deiner Armee so lautstark und aufrichtig, das jeder dich hören kann."

Der Prinz sah besiegt aus und so wusste Arthur, dass er den richtigen Weg gefunden hatte.

* * *

**Königsweg, 281 n. A. E.**

**Arthur Stark**

In einem aufgestellten Zelt am Rande des Königswegs, trafen Ser Gerold und Arthur sich mit wenigen Lords, einigen bewaffneten Männern und nur ein paar ausgewählten Geiseln. Dort unterrichtete Rhaegar als erstes Ser Gerold unter Arthurs Aufsicht über die Abmachung die getroffen wurde.

Danach wurde Rhaegar für Lord Stark, Lord Arryn und Lord Tully ausgetauscht und verhandelte sofort mit ihnen über Bündnisse, die geschlossen werden sollten. Die restlichen ausstehenden Verlobungen zwischen der Allianz des Nordens, des Grünen Tals, der Flusslande und der Sturmlande sollten aufgelöst werden.

Arthur war dabei und hörte überrascht zu, als seine Schwester Allyria mit Lord Edmure Tully verlobt werden sollte. Gwynys Waynwald sollte Prinz Oberyn Martell heiraten und Lysa Tully sollte Baelor Hohenturm heiraten. Falls Rhaegar es arrangieren konnte, dann wollte er, dass Sirsha Waynwald einen Lennister heiratete. Sofort erinnerte Arthur sich daran, dass Eddara ihm davon erzählt hatte, wie Lady Sirsha sich mit Lord Tyrion angefreundet hatte. Aber Arthur mischte sich nicht darin ein, weil er nicht wusste, was Lord Arryn für seine Nichte wollen würde.

Danach wurden Verträge aufgesetzt, die unterschrieben wurden. Auch von sehr vielen Zeugen. Rhaegar musste vor den Männern, den Armeen einen Schwur und eine Rede halten. Am Ende hallte es von ihnen wieder: „WIR WERDEN EUCH AN EURE WORTE ERINNERN!"

Es war der ungewöhnlichste Ausgang eines Krieges, von dem Arthur je gehört hatte. Aber er hoffte, dass er es auf das beste Ergebnis gebracht hatte.

Prinz Lewyn und Ser Oswell nahmen sie mit in den Norden als Geiseln mit vielen anderen wichtigen Lords und Rittern. Noch war der Konflikt nicht zu Ende und viele Abmachungen mussten noch eingehalten werden. Sie brauchten eine Versicherung.

* * *

**Winterfell, 281 n. A. E.**

**Arthur Stark**

Nie hätte Arthur damit gerechnet, dass wenn er aus dem Krieg wiederkehren würde, dass seine Frau noch schwanger war. Nach ihrer Begrüßung berührte er ungläubig ihren Bauch der sehr dick war, obwohl er Eddara das lieber nicht sagte.

Für Prinz Lewyn und Ser Oswell wurden sehr gute Quartiere vorbereitet, die unter strenger Bewachung gestellt wurden.

Ungeachtet was im Süden vor sich ging, fand eine Beerdigung für Brandon und Benjen statt, auch wenn sie Brandons Überreste nicht besaßen. Beide wurden, obwohl sie keine Lords von Winterfell gewesen waren, in der Gruft begraben und Staturen wurden für sie errichtet.

Schreiend und weinend erblicke Robb Stark, eine Woche nach ihrer Rückkehr, das Licht der Welt. Er hatte schwarzbraune Locken und Augen aus einer Mischung von grau und violett. Eine wundervolle Kombination. Arthur musste ein wenig lachen, als er seinen Sohn in den Armen hielt. Lord Niklaas hatte recht gehabt. Es war natürlich ein Junge.

Kurz darauf heiratete Lord Roose Bolton die Cousine von Eddara, Amara Ruhmspeer. Auch ohne daran beteiligt gewesen zu sein, ahnte Arthur dass es eine politische Entscheidung von Lord Stark gewesen war. Wie es auch war. Lady Amara blieb somit im Norden, was Eddara natürlich freute.

* * *

**Winterfell, 282 n. A. E.**

**Eddara Stark**

Nicht lange, nachdem sie von der Geburt von Daenerys Targaryen hörten, begann Lord Stark mit dem Bau einer südlichen Mauer, an der Grenze zur den Flusslanden. Sie sollte sie vor den Süden schützen. Vor den Targaryens, wie jeder wusste. Von Königsmund wurde es kommentarlos geduldet.

„Lyanna hat einen Sohn geboren", erzählte Eddara glücklich. Ein seltener Moment, nachdem sie so viel Unglück erfahren hatte. Brandon und Benjens Abwesenheit belasteten ihre Stimmung immer noch sehr stark. Verständlich. Es war nur wenige Monde her. „Noch vor dem Ende des letzten Jahres. Sie hat ihn Rodrik genannt, sowohl nach einem alten König des Nordens, als auch nach einem Lord von Hohenehr. Ganz Hohenehr hat gefeiert. Der Junge hat hellbraune Haare und hellblaue Augen." Arryn-Merkmale.

„Sicher hat das gesamte Grüne Tal gefeiert", meinte Arthur ruhig. „Lord Arryn hat endlich wieder einen Erben. Sie hätten sich sonst nach seinem Tod gegenseitig zerfleischt." Eddara zuckte ein wenig zusammen. Sie mochte Lord Arryn und es wäre an ihr gewesen Erben für das Haus zu tragen. Wie sich alles geändert hatte…

* * *

**Winterfell, 282 n. A. E.**

**Eddara Stark**

Nicht lange danach, als Eddara wieder schwanger war, wurde die Absetzung von König Aerys durch seinen Sohn Rhaegar bekannt gegeben. Kurz darauf starb der König in den Schwarzen Zellen. König Rhaegar begann seine Herrschaft.

In Weißwasserhafen trafen Lord Stark und Arthur mit dem König zusammen und übergaben einander ihre Geiseln. Rhaella Targaryen, seine Mutter, sollte Lord Stark heiraten. Ihre Tochter Daenerys brachte sie mit den Norden. Alle Kinder zwischen Lord Stark und Königinmutter Rhaella, die vielleicht noch geboren wurden, sollten erst nach Eddara und ihren Kindern erben. Auch Söhne.

Die Hochzeit in Winterfell wurde nicht mit sehr viel Begeisterung unter den Lords des Nordens aufgenommen, aber sie wurde durchgeführt. Es war eine Pflicht, die Lord Stark für den Frieden erfüllte. Arthur erzählte ihr, dass er die Königin nie glücklicher gesehen hatte. Seine Schwester Ashara war auch in den Norden mitgekommen. Sie diente jetzt als Begleiterin für Lady Rhaella, nicht mehr für Königin Elia.

Aus dem Süden erfuhr sie, dass ihre Freundin Sirsha mit Lord Tywin Lennister vermählt wurden war. Eddara wusste das Sirsha ihre Pflicht erfüllen würde, auch wenn sie sich nicht sicher war, ob sie dabei glücklich war. Desweiteren wurde die Ehe zwischen Oberyn Martell und Gwynys Waynwald vollzogen und eine Ehe zwischen Stannis Baratheon und Cersei Lennister wurde angekündigte. Bündnisse zur Heilung der Konflikte wurden geschmiedet.

* * *

**Winterfell, 283 n. A. E.**

**Eddara Stark**

Eddara wusste nicht, ob sie überrascht sein sollte, als Gwynys eines Tages im Norden mit ihrem Sohn auftauchte. Freimütig erzählte sie Eddara, dass sie Prinz Oberyn verlassen hatte, weil er sie mehrfach betrogen hatte und sich eine Geliebte, namens Ellaria Sand, genommen hatte. Es passte zu ihrer Freundin, die immer von Liebe geträumt hatte, sowas zu tun. Allerdings brachte es auch den Frieden in Gefahr, wie ihr Vater ihr mitteilte. Dennoch zögerte niemand ihr Gastfreundschaft zu gewähren.

Etwa zwei Wochen später taten sie dasselbe auch für Prinz Oberyn, der ihr hinterher gereist war. Die beiden waren etwa für eine halbe Stunde im Götterhain allein, bevor sie mit verschlungenen Händen wieder heraus kamen. Danach hatte Prinz Oberyn nur noch Augen für seine Frau und ihre Liebe wurde zu einer Legende.

* * *

**Winterfell, 298 n. A. E.**

**Eddara Stark**

Obwohl ihr Halbbruder Duncan vor einem Jahr weggelaufen war, um sich der Nachtwache anzuschließen, stand er heute neben ihr. Eddara dachte immer wieder amüsiert was für ein Kontrast seine schwarze Kleidung zu seinem silberweißem Haar, der blassen Haut und den violetten Augen war.

Ihr Vater sah an diesem Tag besonders finster aus, während Lady Rhaella ihre Augen wachsam über jedes Mitglied ihrer Familie warf. Daenerys, die einzige in der Familie, die nicht den Nachnamen Stark trug, war dennoch in weißen Pelzen gekleidet. Nichts, außer ihren physischen Merkmalen, gab eine Andeutung, dass sie eigentlich zum Haus Targaryen gehörte. Ihr Schmuck zeigte den Schattenwolf des Hauses Stark.

Neben ihrem Ehemann Arthur waren ihre Kinder aufgereiht. Ihre beiden ältesten Söhne, Robb und Jon schauten ebenso ernst, wie ihr Großvater und auch sie selbst. Dagegen zeigte ihre älteste Tochter Clarisse ein mildes Lächeln mit wachsamen Augen. Sie hatte die Intelligenz ihrer Tante Ashara geerbt und wohl auch ihre Schönheit. Clarisse galt als schönstes Mädchen im Norden, was sie nicht von ihrer Mutter hatte.

Dafür kam ihre Tochter Arya ganz nach ihr. Oder mehr nach Lyanna. Arya war wild, eine begabte Reiterin und eifrig darin den Schwertkampf zu lernen. Das verweigerte Eddara ihr natürlich nicht. Ihr Sohn Oswell bereitete ihr dagegen regelmäßig Sorgen, wenn er auf irgendwelche Bäume und Mauern kletterte. Ihr Sohn Rickon war auch sehr wild, aber zum Glück war er noch jung genug, um auf sie zu hören.

Gemeinsam erwarteten sie an diesem Tag die Ankunft des Königs. König Rhaegar, den sie seit siebzehn Jahren nicht gesehen hatte – zum Glück. Selbst bei dem Krieg vor neun Jahren, der Graufreud-Rebellion, hatte sie ihn nicht gesehen. Die Geburt ihres Sohnes Oswell, ein paar Monate davor, hatte dies verhindert. Aber Arthur hatte ihn gesehen und ihr erzählt, dass der König ruhig und nachdenklich da. So melancholisch wie immer.

Der König ritt in Winterfell hinein und wie ihr Vater es vormachte, so kniete auch Eddara nieder, hielt den Blick starr Richtung Boden. Ein großes Gefolge begleitete den König. Vor allem bestehend aus Rittern, die dem Haus Targaryen geschworen waren und Kriegern aus Dorne.

Wenn auch elegant, aber vor allem kühl, begrüßten König Rhaegar und Vater einander, nachdem sie wieder aufstanden. Lady Rhaella und der König küssten einander auf die Wange, aber es wirkte ebenfalls seltsam distanziert. Dann begrüßten der König und Duncan sich wohl zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben.

„Prinzessin Daenerys, meine Schwester." Daenerys zeigte ihrem Bruder kein Lächeln. Nicht einmal ein falsches. Sie machte einfach nur einen Knicks und erwiderte seinen Blick kühl. Tatsächlich antwortete sie ihm nicht einmal.

„Lord Duncan, mein Bruder." „Kein Lord, euer Hoheit", widersprach Duncan ruhig aber fest. „Ich bin ein geschworenes Mitglied der Nachtwache und bin wie auch ihr nur zu Besuch in Winterfell."

Kurz stockte die Begrüßung und Eddara sah zu Königin Elia, die aus der Kutsche trat. Sie sah blass und dünn aus. Bei ihr waren ihre Töchter, Rhaenys und die Nachzüglerin Visenya. Drei Köpfe, hatte Arthur ihr erzählt. So hatte der König es immer gewollt. Prinz Aegon stand stolz bei ihnen. Silbernes Haar, violette Augen. Eddara fand sein Antlitz gefährlich, obwohl er lächelte. Er erinnerte sie an Rhaegar.

„Lady Eddara." Wie auch Daenerys reichte Eddara dem Prinzen nicht die Hand. Sie senkte nicht einmal respektvoll die Augen. Während sie leicht knickste, sah sie ihn unumwunden an. Nach all den Jahren spürte sie weder Angst, noch Wut. Nur Gleichgültigkeit.

Es sah so aus, als wollte der König noch etwas zu ihr sagen, aber dann besann er sich wieder und ging weiter zu ihrem Ehemann. „Lord Arthur." Auch diese Begrüßung war kühl, als wären die beiden nicht einmal vor langer Zeit beste Freunde gewesen. Arthur gab ihn nur ein knappes Nicken.

Wachsam sah Eddara dabei zu, wie der König nun zu ihren Kindern ging, während Königin Elia von dem Lord von Winterfell begrüßt wurde. Keiner ihrer Kinder reichte dem König die Hand. Robb und Jon, verbeugten sich knapp, während Clarisse einen hübschen kurzen Knicks machte. Statt einen Knicks zu machen, verbeugte sich Arya genauso wie ihre Brüder Oswell und Rickon. Die begrüßenden Bewegungen der Königsfamilie fielen genauso knapp aus wie die der Stark-Familie. Es schien als wüssten alle genau, dass kaum Respekt voreinander bestand. Nach der Begrüßungszeremonie – wo Vater den Gästen dennoch Brot und Salz angeboten hatte – gab Eddara mit ihrer Tochter Clarisse, ihrer Stiefmutter Rhaelle und ihrer Stiefschwester Daenerys der Königin und ihrer Töchter einen Rundgang durch Winterfell.

Prinzessin Visenya war die Freundlichste von den drei Damen und wandte sich aufgeregt an Daenerys und Clarisse: „Ihr solltet in die Hauptstadt kommen. Prinzessin Daenerys ihr seht aus wie mein Vater und würdet sehr beliebt sein und Lady Clarisse, der ganze Hof ist gespannt das schönste Mädchen des Nordens zu treffen." Obwohl mit weniger Aufregung, aber genauso freundlich, antwortete Clarisse sogleich: „Ich hege nicht den Wunsch, den Norden jemals zu verlassen." Anders antwortete Daenerys, mehr hart und entschlossen: „Ich werde demnächst nach Hohenehr reisen, um meinen Verlobten Rodrik Arryn zu heiraten. An einen Besuch in Königsmund hege ich kein Interesse."

Plötzlich blieb die ganze Gruppe stehen, da es Prinzessin Visenya tat. „Aber Vater hat gesagt, dass Prinzessin Daenerys Prinz Viserys heiraten soll." Eddara runzelte die Stirn und sah zu ihrer Stiefmutter, die genauso wenig erfreut darüber zu sein schien wie sie. Auch Daenerys sah etwas allarmiert zu ihrer Mutter.

„Dein Vater hat sicherlich vergessen, dass obwohl er König ist, er kein Recht dazu hat über meine Tochter zu bestimmen", sprach Rhaella mit solcher Autorität, dass man glauben konnte, dass sie noch Königin war. Sie wandte sich mit kalter Miene an die jetzige Königin. „Ich rate euch, euren Ehemann daran zu erinnern, dass ich kein Mitglied des Hauses Targaryen mehr bin, genauso wenig wie Daenerys, auch wenn sie noch diesen Nachnamen trägt. Prinzessin Daenerys wuchs hier in Winterfell als Tochter von Lord Rickard Stark auf und als solche wird sie auch heiraten. Haus Stark und Haus Targaryen haben durch meine Ehe keine Freundschaft geschlossen, sondern nur einen Frieden für den Krieg. Der Norden hat die Verbrechen deines Mannes und seiner Familie nicht vergessen. Ich bin die Lady von Winterfell und meine Tochter wird niemals auf Anordnung des Königs heiraten und ganz gewiss nicht ihren leiblichen Bruder."

Falls der Rundgang vorher schon kühl ausgefallen war, so war es kein Vergleich mit nach der Rede von Rhaella. Eddara erinnerte sich noch an die Königin, die vor sechzehn Jahren nach Winterfell gekommen war. Sie war traurig gewesen, schien eine zerbrochene Kreatur zu sein. Aber gleich nach der Hochzeitsnacht hatte sie einen seltsamen Glanz um sich gehabt, ihre Augen hatten geleuchtet und ihre Wangen hatten einen gesunden Rotton erlangt. Man hatte zusehen können, wie Rhaella über Tage, dann Wochen und Monaten immer besser aussah. Schnell hatte sie ihre südlichen Kleider gegen Pelze aus dem Norden ausgetauscht, ihren teuren Schmuck abgelegt und ihre Frisuren wurden immer nördlicher. In ihrer Schwangerschaft mit Duncan ging es ihr besonders gut und sie erzählte, dass Duncan die leichteste ihrer Geburten war. Rhaella wurde zur Lady von Winterfell und schien den Süden ganz einfach hinter sich zu lassen. Gemeinsam mit dem Rest ihrer Familie betete sie sogar im Götterhain und erzog ihre Kinder streng nördlich.

Nach dem Rundgang trennten sie sich wieder mit einem knappen Knicks voneinander. Die königliche Familie machte es sich in den Gästequartiere bequem bis zum Abend zum Willkommensfest.

* * *

**Winterfell, 298 n. A. E.**

**Eddara Stark**

„Vater, ich will Prinz Viserys nicht heiraten! Bitte lass es nicht zu!"

Lord Rickard reagierte gar nicht auf den Zorn seiner Stieftochter, sondern war einfach amüsiert. „Ich soll es nicht zulassen, dass du deinen leiblichen Bruder heiratest? Ich muss zugeben, dass ich nie in meinem Leben damit gerechnet hätte einmal eine solche Anfrage zu bewältigen zu müssen."

Von seinen Worten ließ Daenerys sich nicht entrüsten. Sie verstand seinen Humor und zeigte ich glücklich erleichtert. Sofort fiel sie ihm um den Hals und küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Danke, Vater", sagte sie fröhlich. „Jetzt werde ich doch auf das Fest gehen."

Obwohl Daenerys nicht Vaters richtige Tochter war, behandelte er sie nicht anders, als er es mit Lyanna und ihr getan hatte. Tatsächlich hatte Daenerys bis zu ihrem zehnten Lebensjahr nicht einmal gewusst, dass Lord Rickard nicht ihr leiblicher Vater war. Sie hatte es erst erfahren als Besucher aus dem Süden sie Prinzessin genannt hatten und sie deswegen nachgefragt hatte. Es hatte aber nichts an der Liebe zwischen Vater und Tochter geändert.

Nachdem Daenerys den Raum verlassen hatte, wurde die Stimmung wieder ruhiger und ernsthafter. „Was hat der König noch gewollt?", fragte Arthur nach, der hinter Eddaras Stuhl stand. „Er wollte sicher mehr als nur seine Geschwister miteinander zu verheiraten."

„Der König will auch eine Ehe zwischen Prinz Aegon und Lady Clarisse", erzählte Vater ihnen ohne Umschweife. „Anscheinend geht es wieder um eine Prophezeiung."

Es war Rhaella die sich dazu ereiferte, bevor Eddara es konnte. „Keines meiner Enkelkinder wird einen Targaryen heiraten." Zustimmend nickte Eddara. Auch sie würde ein solches Bündnis niemals gutheißen.

„Deswegen habe ich abgelehnt", erklärte Vater ihnen und wandte sich an Arthur. „Verstärke die Wachen."

„Keine Sorge. Ich werde es nicht zulassen, dass je wieder ein Stark durch einen Targaryen entführt werden wird", schwor Arthur inbrünstig. „Besonders nicht eines meiner Kinder."

Ihre wunderschöne, sanfte und kluge Clarisse. Bestimmt würde sie eine gute Königin machen, aber Eddara wollte sie niemals den Schlangen des Hofes überlassen. Den Monstern des Roten Bergfrieds. Clarisse hatte sich doch gerade in Domeric Bolton verliebt. Mit einer Verbindung zwischen ihnen würde sie nie weit von Winterfell entfernt sein. Eine Ehe voll Liebe und Glück. Das wünschte sie sich für ihre Tochter. Für alle ihre Kinder.

„Der König wollte weiterhin eine Ehe zwischen Duncan und Lady Margaerys Tyrell aus Rosengarten und hat gefragt, ob es eine Möglichkeit gibt ihn aus der Nachtwache zu entfernen", berichtete Vater ihnen weiter. „Ich hab ihm geantwortet, dass nur der Tod ihn seine Wache beenden lassen kann und dass ich kein Interesse daran habe meinen eigenen Sohn den Kopf abzuschlagen."

Duncan würde natürlich nie von der Mauer fliehen. Er war freiwillig der Nachtwache beigetreten und empfand seinen Dienst als Ehre. Alle sahen sie sich nacheinander an. Das hatte nur bewiesen, wie schwierig dieser Besuch noch werden würde.

* * *

**Winterfell, 298 n. A. E.**

**Eddara Stark**

Zum Glück für Eddara saß Königin Elia neben der Lady von Winterfell, die immer noch Rhaella war, sodass Eddara sich neben Prinzessin Gwynys setzen konnte, um sich mit ihr zu unterhalten.

„Arya wird sich sehr gut in Dorne machen", befand Gwynys. „Sie wird eine Kriegerin sein dürfen und vielleicht verliebt sie sich ganz von selbst in Trystan."

Seit Monaten verhandelten sie ein Bündnis mit Haus Martell, um die Streitigkeiten zwischen den Häusern vollkommen zu beseitigen. Eigentlich hatten sie kein Problem mit Haus Martell. Eddaras Freundschaft zu Gwynys ließ das nicht zu. Aber es konnte nicht schaden, wenn es noch eine direktere Verbindung gab. Allerdings hatte Eddara es vermieden eine Ehe zu arrangieren, da sie auch für ihre jüngste Tochter Glück wollte. Aber Prinz Trystan wurde informiert, dass so eine Verbindung gewollt wurde und das er sich um das Herz ihrer Tochter im Stillen bemühen sollte, während sie offiziell nur als Mündel von Oberyn Martell das kämpfen lernen sollte.

„Ja, meine Tochter besitzt die Wildheit des Nordens und das Talent ihres Vaters", erklärte sie, während sie lächelnd beobachtete, wie Arya begann sich mit Trystan Martell und ihrem Cousin Edric Dayn durch den Raum zu jagen. Arya freute sich bereits auf ihren Aufenthalt in Dorne. „Eine wirkliche Lady wird aus ihr gewiss nie."

„Aber womöglich eine Prinzessin", fügte Gwynys hinzu. „Nur die Zeit wird das zeigen."

Lächelnd nickte Eddara und beobachtete glücklich ihre anderen Kinder. Clarisse tanzte bereits den ganzen Abend mit Domeric Bolton. Der junge Lord hatte wenig von dem Charakter der typisch für die grausige Geschichte seines Hauses war, sonder mehr von seiner Mutter, Eddaras Cousine Amara. Ihr ältester Sohn Robb tanzte mit seiner Verlobten Sansa aus Haus Ruhmspeer. Ihre Hochzeit war in drei Monaten. Wogegen die Hochzeit von Jon und Lady Meera aus Haus Reet noch nicht festgelegt war. Erst vor zwei Wochen hatte Jon seine Absicht erklärt Meera heiraten zu wollen. Er hatte sie bei einem seiner Ausflüge um sein Erbe Maidengraben kennengelernt, als er sich eine Führung durch die Sümpfe geben lassen hatte.

Ihr Ehemann Arthur stand bei Ser Oswell Whent, der wie der Rest der Königsgarde mit in den Norden gekommen war, um die Königsgarde zu beschützen. Kurz entschuldigte sie sich bei Gwynys, bevor sie ihren dritten Sohn von seinem Platz abholte und mit ihm zu den beiden Männern trat.

„Ser Oswell", begrüßte sie ihn freundlich lächelnd. „Es freut mich euch wiederzusehen. Darf ich euch meinen dritten Sohn Oswell vorstellen."

Staunend sah Ser Oswell auf ihren Jungen herab. Arthur und sie hatten sich geeinigt ihren Sohn nach dem Königsritter zu benennen, aber niemals jemand dies zu offenbaren. An den geweiteten Augen des Ritters konnte sie aber erkennen, dass er es dennoch begriff.

Die Wangen ihres Sohnes plusterten sich auf und mit freudiger Röte im Gesicht sprach er aufgeregt: „Ser Oswell, es ist eine Ehre euch kennenzulernen. Ich will auch ein Ritter werden, genau wie ihr und Vater."

Lächelnd sah Ser Oswell auf Eddaras Sohn herab. „Ein wunderbares Ziel, Lord Oswell", beglückwünschte Ser Oswell ihn. „Ihr tut Recht damit nach eurem Vater zu streben. Er ist der ehrenvollste Mann den ich kenne." Ihr Sohn glühte vor Stolz, als er das hörte, obwohl er es schon öfters gesagt bekommen hatte. Aber Oswell wurde nie Müde Heldentaten von seinem Vater zu hören. Mehr als all ihre anderen Kinder.

„Das sagt Vater über euch auch!"

Diese eifrige Aussage schien Ser Oswell fast zu Tränen zu rühren und da sie immer vorsichtig mit seinen Taten gewesen waren, entschied Eddara: „Verabschiede dich jetzt Oswell. Es ist Zeit für dich ins Bett zu gehen."

Obwohl ihr Sohn herum murrte, ließ sie sich nicht von ihrem Entschluss abbringen. Als Arya eine weitere Runde im Laufen um die Tische drehte, hielt Eddara sie auf, indem sie ihre Tochter gezielt am Arm festhielt und sie so stoppte. Trotz Proteste brachte Eddara ihre beiden Kinder ins Bett, die sich darüber beschwerten, dass sie doch keine Kleinkinder waren so wie Rickon. Die beiden beruhigten sich aber, als sie ihre Schattenwölfe in ihren Betten fanden.

Erst hatten sie darüber nachgedacht die Schattenwölfe für den Aufenthalt des Königs wegzusperren, um sie nicht zu beleidigen oder zu bedrohen. Aber dann hatte Eddara entschieden das es keinen besseren Schutz für ihre Kinder gab. Auch nicht für sie. Die Mutter der Welpen hatte sich einfach ihr angeschlossen und wich ihr nur ungern von der Seite. Eines Tages war die Schattenwölfin einfach im Zwinger von Winterfell mit ihren Welpen aufgetaucht und war einfach geblieben.

Zurück auf dem Fest setzte sie sich wieder zu ihrer Freundin Gwynys, die ihr von der Targaryen Familie berichtete. „Königin Elia ist freundlich und sanft, aber stolz. Sie hat keine Liebe für ihren Ehemann, aber die beiden respektieren einander. Oder dulden sich. König Rhaegar ist ein passabler König, aber nicht mehr. Alle sind mit ihm zufrieden, aber auch wohl enttäuscht. Ich denke das Volk hat mehr von ihm erwartet. Prinzessin Rhaenys ist sehr stolz, kalt und undurchsichtig. Ihr Ziel ist es Königin zu werden. Tatsächlich erwartet sie es sogar und sie eifersüchtig auf ihre eigene Schwester, sowie auf ihre eigenen Hofdamen und alle möglichen Konkurrentinnen. Prinz Aegon kann recht arrogant sein, aber sein Charme und seine Unbekümmertheit verbergen ein recht gutes Herz. Wo sein Vater überschätzt wurde, denke ich, dass er unterschätzt wird. Viele Damen wollen ihn fassen, besonders Lady Margaerys Tyrell ist sehr ehrgeizig, aber ich denke er hat sein Auge auf meine Nichte Lady Lucilla Lennister geworfen hat. Prinzessin Visenya ist alles was gut und lieb ist. Sie ist wie ihre Mutter früher, bloß ohne ihre körperliche Schwäche. Oberyn mag sie sehr gerne. Die Prinzessin ist in Prinz Quentyn Martell verliebt und es ist wahrscheinlich, dass der König diese Verbindung bewilligt. Sie ist sein Lieblingskind. Außerdem ist sie bei den Dienern und dem einfachen Volk sehr beliebt, da sie mildtätig ist und sich stark für die Armen und Waisen arrangiert. Über Prinz Viserys gibt es nur zu sagen das er ein wankelmütiges Temperament besitzt und sich in den letzten Monaten auf Drachenstein mit einer roten Priesterin namens Melisandre verkrochen hat."

Eddaras Augen huschten über jedes Mitglied der königlichen Familie, das anwesend war. Das hörte sich nicht nach einer glücklichen Familie für sie an und Unglück in der Königsfamilie hatte Westeros noch nie gut getan. Hoffentlich reisten sie bald alle wieder ab.

Anstatt auf die Aussagen einzugehen, wandte Eddara sich an ihre Freundin. „Was ist mit dir? Wie geht es deiner Ehe? Ist Prinz Oberyn gut zu dir?"

Gwynys errötete auf die Frage, als wäre sie noch ein junges Mädchen. „Mir geht es sehr gut", antwortete Gwynys ruhig. „Du weißt, ich habe erst vor zwei Monden meinen zweiten Sohn geboren." Dann musste es wirklich gut laufen. Eddara bemerkte ihren Blick, der zu Prinz Oberyn wanderte. Mit einem starken Feuer in den Augen, dass sie selbst gut genug von Arthur kannte, starrte der Prinz von Dorne durch den Raum hindurch auf seine Frau zurück. Es war eine glückliche Ehe geworden.

* * *

**Winterfell, 298 n. A. E.**

**Eddara Stark**

Eddara versuchte ihren Atem zu beruhigen, während Arthur ihr über den nackten Rücken streichelte. Sie waren so spät zu Bett gegangen und dennoch hatte er sofort das Liebesspiel eingeleitet. Irgendwie erschien ihr Arthur heute besonders hungrig.

„Ich hab gesehen, wie du dich mit König Rhaegar unterhalten hast", schnitt sie das Thema sorgfältig an. „Hat er etwas zu dir gesagt?"

Als wäre es eine Antwort zog Arthur sie weiter auf ihn herauf und schob bestimmend ihr Bein zwischen seinen, sodass sie ganz verknotet waren. „Er hat sich nur nach unseren Kindern erkundigt und ihren Verbindungen." Eddara spürte wie seine große Hand ihr durch die Haare strich. „Die ganze Zeit über hat er dich angestarrt."

Sorgsam malte sie Kreise auf seiner Brust und küsste ihn nah an seinen Hals. „Ich schätze deine Besorgnis", antwortete sie ihm ehrlich und sah ihm in die Augen. „Aber du weißt, dass du nicht eifersüchtig sein musst. Es ist wahrscheinlich dass ich mit Roose Bolton durchbrenne, als mit Rhaegar Targaryen."

Arthur schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht amüsant", befand er ernst. „Ich will, dass sie so schnell wie möglich von hier verschwinden. Ich weiß, er begehrt dich immer noch." Ja, das beunruhigte sie ebenso. Mit Schrecken dachte sie an Harrenhal zurück, wohin er sie entführt hatte. „Und ich dich", flüsterte sie ihm zu. Aber keine Worte konnten in dieser Nacht ihre Angst wegwischen. Bei keinem von ihnen. Einzig sich fest aneinander zu klammern half ihnen einzuschlafen.

* * *

**Winterfell, 298 n. A. E.**

**Eddara Stark**

„Ich werde Lady Clarisse keinen Moment von der Seite weichen", schwor Lady Brienne. „Ich werde sie mit meinem Leben verteidigen."

Milde lächelnd sah Eddara ihren ehemaligen Knappen an. In den frühen Jahren ihrer Ehe war Lady Brienne irgendwann im Norden als junges Mädchen aufgetaucht und hatte sich ihr persönlich verpflichtet. Sie hatte ihr das Schild gezeigt, dass Eddara ihr in Harrenhal geschenkt hatte und ihre Bewunderung für die Erbin von Winterfell ausgesprochen. Eddara hatte an Briennes Vater geschrieben und das Mädchen als ihren Knappen aufgenommen. Nach ein paar Jahren hatte sie Brienne zum Ritter geschlagen, die sich daraufhin Clarisse als Geschworenes Schild verpflichtet hatte.

„Das weiß ich doch, Brienne", versicherte Eddara ihr. „Ich möchte nur dass ihr noch aufmerksamer seid und vielleicht keine Ausflüge außerhalb von Winterfell in nächster Zeit macht."

Gerade wollte Brienne sich verbeugen und ihre Wachsamkeit versichern, da wurde die Tür aufgerissen und ein junger Diener lief hinein. „Lady Eddara", sprach er aufgeregt. „Ihr müsst sofort mitkommen. Euer Sohn, Lord Oswell, er ist vom Turm gefallen."

In diesem Moment glaubte Eddara, dass ihr Herz stehen bleiben würde.


End file.
